Naruto the Absolute Zero Phenex
by Raiden Kagutsuchi
Summary: Adopted from (fairy tail's storm king) With flames that burn colder than ice he seeks to regain the past stolen from him by the one he used to love watch as Naruto Phenex rejoin the world after years of being frozen in a block of ice (ice-magic-Naruto Naruto/harem
1. The Golden Hero

**Adopted from ' .king. The first two chapters are not mine, but from ' .king and I will continue the story at the start of chapter 3. So yeah sit back and enjoy.**

 **Naruto the Absolute Zero Phenex**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Golden Hero**

"ONII-CHAN!" cried out a young girl around the age of six as she ran toward a handsome young man with crimson hair.

"Hello to you as well Rias-tan" the red haired man replied picking up the young girl.

"Onii-chan can you tell me a story please?" young Rias asked her older brother.

"Hai but what story do you want this time Rias-tan?" the red hair man said sitting down with his sister.

"Hai, I want to hear about the Golden Hero!" Rias relied.

"Ah but I've told you that one many times before" little Rias's brother said looking at her

"B-but it's my favorite story Sirzech-nii-sama" little Rias relied with teary eyes

"Why do you like it so much Rias-tan" Sirzech asked his sister

"Because the hero never gave up even at the end and one day I'll fine someone just like him and together we will beat you and nee-chan in a rating game" the little girl relied with a big smile

"Ha-ha well i look forward to that day my sweet little sister" Sirzech replied patting her head "now on with the story" he then said getting out a red book

"Once there was a hero born into the mighty Phenex clan but unlike his father and mother his flames did not burn hot instead it burned cold. Colder than any wind and said fire was a shining golden colour."

"He was said to hold almost unlimited magic, comparable only to the Ouroboros Dragon God. At a young age he exceled at all things, mastering fire, wind, earth and even water magic, devils everywhere called him the second coming of the Cold Phenex a title not given since the first Phenex head.

Later on in life the hero would go on to make friends with a crimson knight, a magical girl and a mysterious young boy who could make anything. The four of them became great friends often found playing in the woods not far from their home. But, one day, when the four friends were out playing they ran into their first fallen angel and worse, a squad of them. Shocked and scared, the four friends tried to run back home only to be chased cornered to just the edge of the forest. When all hope was lost the four thought they were going die, the hero stood up and started to attack the black feathered angels to buy his friends some time to escape. The three children ran as fast as they could toward the house to try and get help. By the time they finally got some help they find a sight they would never forget. The scene of their friend with wings of golden flame standing in the middle of all the beaten up fallen angels along with their leader who had a severe, black burn on his back, but what really shocked them was what he said next.

"Leave I do not wish to hurt you anymore" the young hero said. It was well know the boy sought peace between the three races.

Years later he would take on the role of leading the rebel army in the civil war only to fall to one he loved. In his final moments his body started to shine in a golden light before the whole forest he was betrayed was turn into a huge block of ice taking out the old Satan base that was nearby and thanks to his final sacrifice we were able to win the war and bring peace to the underworld. Legends say if you are about to betray someone who loves you then the golden hero's ghost will haunt you and that you would know it by the chill the would constantly go down your spine.

"Zzz..." came the sound of a snoring,tiny Rias who has fallen asleep after hearing her favorite story.

"Huh, she most of really liked my story" the red haired man said to himself "Grayfia."

"Yes Sirzech-sama?" came the voice of the maid known as Grayfia.

"Can you take Rias to bed please?" asked the now named Sirzechs.

"Hai master" relied Grayfia as she lifted the young girl up and took her to her room.

"Thank you Naruto, for giving us a future. I hope you have found peace wherever your spirit is" Sirzechs whispered, gazing out of a window that looked out at the Underworld's infamous Ice Forest. The same forest his best friend and brother all but in blood died in.

{In the middle of said ice forest}

In the coldest place of the forest was a large boulder of ice that was slowly starting to shine a bright silver colour inside the ice cube was a young man around the age of 18 with golden blond hair and three marks on both of his cheeks he was wearing a golden battle armour with the Phenex clan mark on it back. No one has ever seen this part of the forest since it was so cold anyone who stand even a foot inside it was killed by the absolutely freezing winds but what was really shocking was the golden sword sticking out of the blond's chest. Were there anyone to actually witness this event they would see the sword seemingly vibrating while releasing an ever increasing amount of light. Eventually, at the point the light would be nearly blinding in intensity, the sword burst into a shower of golden sand that hovered a moment before flying into the imprisoned man's chest. A single moment would pass before a small invisible pulse would be released seemingly causing to simultaneous actions. A long crack to appear on the ice and for the man eyes to shoot open with an intense glowing golden colour


	2. His return

**Adopted from ' .king. The first two chapters are not mine, but from ' .king and I will continue the story at the start of chapter 3. So yeah sit back and enjoy.**

 **Naruto the Absolute Phenex**

 **Chapter 2**

 **His return**

Today was the worst day of her life. That what was going through the mind of one Rias gremory as she looked at herself in the mirror. Not only did she lose her first rating game but now she was being force to marry Riser Phenex of the Phenex family, at first she was so excited to be engaged to the younger brother of her childhood hero but that dream was soon shattered when she met Riser. The sheer arrogance the young Phenex showed just because of who his older brother was really did not help him gain any points in her book. It also did not help what he said after meeting her older brother Sirzechs for the first time

"The only reason you got the title of Lucifer is because my older brother died before he could end the war and take it" she would forever remember the words he said that day for they were true even her older brother himself told her that if him and Naruto fight now they would most likely destroy the underworld ten time over before Naruto would win and that was with him in his sealed from and her brother in his true from

"Rias-sama it time" came a voice from be hide the door

{inside the frozen forest}

Laying in the middle of the forest was a young man with golden blond hair who was wearing a yellow battle armour that had a hole right in the middle of the chest piece

"AHH" came a yelled from the young man who suddenly shot up from where he was laying "W..where am..I, the last... t..thing I..remember is...?!" he said to himself well putting his right hand to his head as he tried to remember what happen

"Grr I can't seem to remember I know I was called out here by someone I better go check in at the base" the young man said to himself as he got up off the ground

{at the old rebel base}

"W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN" the young man yelled as he saw the old base that now looked like a museum "How long was I out for?" he then asked himself as he walked toward the building he kept walking until he saw his old tent that had a stone by it

"In memory of Naruto Phenex a young man who gave everything for his home and race" The man read off the stone "The hell man I know I was sleeping but why make it sound like I died..." Naruto said to himself "I bet this was Zech-baka idea he so getting prank for this…" He then turn his head toward his old home the Phenex castle

"Why are they so many people at my house... wait is that Sirzechs I feel THAT bastard he trying to steal my stash" Naruto growled as he made his fire wings shot out his back "Just because his mother found his and burned them in front of him does not mean he can steal mine" he then said shooting toward his house

{At the Phenex castle}

"Now enjoy yourself for the party to celebrate the wedding between myself Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory begins now "Riser yelled as he took the hand of Rias's hand

"Wait!" came a voice of a brown hair boy at the door "There will be no wedding" he yelled bring up his arm that had a red gauntlet with a green jewel in the middle and had two golden spikes on it

"Issei" Rias said happily at seeing her pawn

"YOU!" Riser growl "You dear try and stop this party?!"

"Do not worry Buchou I'm going to stop this wedding if it the last thing I do after all..." Issei started to say before he stopped "Hey is it me or did it suddenly get really cold?" as he said that the window by him shattered as a young man with blonde hair jump though it landing by Issei knocking him back five feet

"Alright Zech-baka I know you have them so give them up and I will not freeze your sorry red ass from here to heaven" Naruto said as he stood up

"N-no way is that...?" one of the guest said in shock

"It can't be he has been died for years now" another guest replied

"Oi asshats I can hear you ya know" Naruto replied glaring that the guest as the floor under him started to freezes over

"N-Naruto my Babyboy?" came a voice not far from him looking up Naruto saw not only his mother but also his father as well as both lord and lady Germory

"Yo mother, father I'm back I most of fallen asleep before we attack the old Satan faction" Naruto said rubbing the top of his head "I also have no idea how long I was asleep for what happened"

"Oh my Babyboy!" lady Phenex cried as she ran and hugged him "your back you're really back when Sirzechs told me you died..." she started to say before Naruto hugged her back

"It's ok now okaa-san I'm home now but am still confused" Naruto said looking up at his father "Why is the base an museum now and why dose the red baka look older... oh hi Grayfia" he then started to say before he saw the maid stand by Sirzechs

"..." Grayfia stares at Naruto

"Ok then you have not change much haha" Naruto then said as he turn to Sirzechs "So baka-red why do you look older and why is there a female you in a wedding dress?" he then ask letting go of his mother and walking towards his childhood firend with each step ice would from under him showing that he was in no mood for his jokes

"W-we thought you were died Grayfia was there when you were stabbed... how... where..." Sirzechs stared to say as tears from in his eyes "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU DAMN BASTRED!" he then yelled as tears fall from his eyes

"Onii-sama" Rias said in shock at seeing her brother cry she only truly seen him cry once and the was on the day that celebrated him becoming a Satan

"Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia said softly as she looked at him breaking down she knew he never wanted the title Lucifer he always told her that the title belong to Naruto the person he called a brother who was there for him when his lover Sara was kidnaped by the Old Satan faction and then by himself save her

"Hey it's not like I know last thing I remember was getting called out into the forest" Naruto replied "Sirzechs..." he then said softly

"What you yakitori bastard" he said looking up only to get punch in the face sending crashing into the wall

"MAN UP YOU FOOL!" Naruto yelled

"Oh dear here we go again" Venelana sigh as she saw her son get punch "Naruto-chan has not change one bit"

"H-he just punch Lucifer-sama" a shock guest said

"N-not only that but with a single punch sent him through a wall"

"So this is the power of the golden hero" a young man with black hair said "no wound grandfather talks about him so highly"

"HAHAHA see that my dear Rias I told you your brother is noting next to mine" the voice of Riser said as he looked on at the scenes playing out in front of him

"And who are you?" Naruto asked looking at Riser

"I'm your younger brother Onii-sama am so happy to finally meet you" Riser replied bowing to Naruto "Not only will the Phenex now have the Gremory blood but with you back we can finally take what ours"

"Riser..." lord Phenex tried to warn him but it was too late

"Is that so and what is that I may ask?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes

"The title of Lucifer of course it rightful belong to you the man who single handily ended the civil war" Riser replied opening his arms wide

"Really now..." Naruto said closeing his eyes before slaming his foot onto the ground "YOU FOOL!" He then said as ice started to grown on Riser body trapping him in a prison of ice

"W-what?!" Riser yelled in shock he then tried to heat up his body to melt the ice to only help it grow faster

"I might not know what going on or why everyone look older but I do know when someone is being force to do something they do not like" Naruto growled before turning to his father "Your pulling the same shit u did with me and Serafall right Father?"

"I-it for the future of o-" was all he said before ice from around him as well

"Do not try and feed me that ballshit Father you know I hate liars so why try" Naruto said as more ice from around the room showing that he was losing control of his powers

"Naruto clam down" his mother order as she saw the lower class devils start to fall under her son power

"No mother I warned him what would happen if he tried this again h-" was all Naruto had time to say before he had to jump back as a black ball of energy shot towards him

"That enough Naruto unfreezes them now I do not mind you teaching them a lesson but when you put the life of other in danger as Lucifer of the underworld I will stop you even if you are my friend" came the voice of Sirzechs as he walked back into the room with his power of destruction around him

"Really now and how are you going stop? me last time I checked you could hardly touch me in a one on one fight" Naruto replied as his flaming wings turned into solid ice "and by the look of it you have gotten rusty" Naruto then said forming a sword of ice in his hand

"STOP please no more fighting!" came a cry from a blonde hair girl running toward Naruto as she got closer Naruto could tell that it was a younger vision of his mother meaning it had to be his sister

"RAVEL get back it to dangerous!" lady Phenex yelled at her youngest child

"Please forgive Onii-sama growing up with you as are older brother had made him arrogance he truly think you should be Lucifer so forgive him please!" Ravel said bowing to her older brother before she felt a hand on her he looking up she could see her older brother looking at her with caring eyes

"So I finally have a sister" Naruto said with a smile as he started to calm down "took them long enough" he then said as all the ice started to melt

"Look like your sister saved us" Sirzechs said with a laugh

"Sirzechs before I go and catch up with my family am going to give you two operation here" Naruto then said turning to his friend "one you cancel this wedding right here right now your Lucifer of the underworld right your word is law"

"And what is operation two?" Sirzechs asked well looking at his sister who seem to be in shock at not only seeing her childhood hero but also at seeing him trying to help her

"Operation two is I kick your ass and take your title and cancel the wedding myself" Naruto said with a smile

"Then I guess it operation one then" Sirzechs replied "AS LUCIFER OF THE UNDERWORLD I HEAR BY CANCEL THIS WEDDING BUT THIS PARTY WILL GO ON TO CELEBRATE THE RETURN OF MY FRIEND AND HERO OF THE CIVIL WAR NARUTO PHENEX!" Sirzechs then yelled as everyone cheered

"What he can't do that can he father?" Riser asked

"He just did haha" lord Phenex replied "yet again you did something we all try to do for mouths only for you to did it in a matter of minutes"

"I-I'm free?... saved from a loveless marriage... by the golden hero himself?" Rias said to herself before every that had just happen finally hit her like a ton of bricks "well... damn" was all she said before fainted


	3. Reunited

**Like I said chapter three is going to be my own creation. So sit back and enjoy.**

 **Naruto the Absolute Phenex**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Reunited**

After Sirzechs canceled the wedding and Rias passed out realizing that her childhood hero saved her from a loveless marriage Naruto was having a conversation with Sirzechs and his family on what happened when he got frozen. "So you're telling me that I've been frozen for a thousand of years?" Naruto asked. Sirzechs and his parents nodded.

Naruto nodded his head and then, "WHAT!" Naruto screamed. "What happened when I was frozen?" Naruto asked.

"Well we won the civil against the old Satan faction and Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium, and I became the four new Satan," Sirzechs said.

When finished talking they noticed the room started getting colder and Naruto sulking in corner. "It's not fair all my friends grew up and became important people," Naruto cried.

"Um, Naruto honey did your seals wear off because your powers are acting up again," Lady Phenex asked.

Naruto came out of his depression and noticed that his powers were acting up again. "Well damn it looks like I have to put new seals on my body again," Naruto said.

While the adults and Naruto were having reunion the members of Rias's peerage were confused as to who this man was. "Who is that guy?" Issei asked.

"I have no clue Issei-kun, but boucho sure does know who this person is," Kiba said.

"That is Naruto Phenex one of the most powerful devils in history," Sona Sitri said as she walked up to the group with her queen by her side.

"How do you know who is Sona-san?" Issei asked

"My Onee-chan talked about him a lot and she used to tell me stories about him when I was a child," Sona said.

Before the rest of Rias's peerage can ask any more questions their king woke up. "Huh what happened?" Rias asked.

"Boucho you're awake!" Issei shouted

"I had this strange dream that the golden hero came and saved me from my marriage with Riser," Rias said.

"That wasn't a dream Rias-tan it really did happen," a voice said behind Rias.

Rias turned to the voice and saw her brother with Grayfia and right next to them was the golden hero Naruto Phenex.

"So this is your little sister huh Sirzechs. If I didn't know any better she looks exactly like you and your mother," Naruto said as he examined Rias getting a blush out of the girl.

"Hi there it's nice to meet you Rias my name is…"

"Your name is Naruto Phenex other known as the Golden Hero. I'm huge fan," Rias said as she went into fangirl mode.

"Wow. It's good to know that I have a fan and who are they?" Naruto asked.

"These are members of my peerage. This is my queen Akeno, my knight Yuuto Kiba, my rook Koneko, and my pawn Issei," Rias said

All members of Rias's peerage bowed to Naruto. "It's nice to meet you all. By the way Srizechs what the hell is a peerage?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that to you. You see after the war we lost so much devils, so Ajuka created a new system to help with that problem," Sirzechs said. Sirzechs started explaining the peerage system to Naruto.

"Okay I get now," Naruto said.

"Excuse me Naruto-sama," Sona Sitri said

"Yes little one?" Naruto asked

"It's finally nice to meet you my name is Sona Sitri and I too is a fan of yours," Sona said.

"It's nice to meet you Sona. By any chance are you related to Serafall-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I am as she is my older sister," Sona Sitri said.

"Wow, can do me a favor then?" Naruto asked

"What is it Naruto-sama?" Sona asked

"Can you give your sister a message for me," Naruto said as he handed something to Sona.

"I'll do that Naruto-sama," Sona said

"And tell her I'll see her soon," Naruto said as Sona and her queen walked away.

"So what's your next plan Naruto?" Srizechs asked.

"First off all I'm going to home and take a shower and get a nights rest then tomorrow I'm going to visit Ajuka and the others then probably head up to the human world for a little bit to see how much has changed since the last time I've been there," Naruto said.

Naruto was about to head upstairs to his room when Rias called him out. "Wait Naruto-sama!" Rias called out.

"Yes, Rias?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering if I can have your autograph." Rias said

"Well sure I guess. Do you have anything that I can write on?" Naruto asked. Out of nowhere pulled out a Naruto figure and handed to him.

"Sirzechs what the hell is this!?" Naruto asked

Srizechs laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Well you see you are so popular with the new generation from the stories we told them that they started creating a Naruto figure," Sirzechs said.

Naruto gave his best friend a deadpanned look and signed Rias's figure, "I'll deal with you later. Anyways I have to go get some rest," Naruto said

"Naruto, since tomorrow you're going to the human world I'll have Grayfia show you around Japan," Sirzechs said.

"If Grayfia-chan is okay with that," Naruto said.

"I'll do it," Grayfia said with monotone.

Naruto nodded and headed upstairs to his room to recharge his energy.

 **The Next Day**

The next day Naruto was walking through the underworld and was heading to Ajuka's home. He greeted many people and signed many autographs. Naruto arrived at Ajuka's home and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ajuka asked

"Yo, Ajuka-teme open the door it's me" Naruto said.

"N-Naruto is that you?" Ajuka asked.

"Yes, it is now open the door," Naruto said.

The door opened and Ajuka stepped out and was stunned when he realized it was Naruto that was at his door. "How?" Ajuka asked.

"I'll explain everything inside," Naruto said as he stepped inside Ajuka's home.

Naruto started explaining everything to Ajuka and what happened to him and how he's still alive. To say that Ajuka is shocked that's an understatement. "Wow that's a lot to take in," Ajuka said.

"I know. Anyways Ajuka I need your help," Naruto said.

"With what?" Ajuka asked.

"I want my own peerage and I need a new seal," Naruto said.

"What happened to your old seal?" Ajuka asked.

"It must've worn off during the time I was frozen," Naruto said

"Alright, let's do it," Ajuka said.

For the next few hours Naruto and Ajuka started working a new seal to help Naruto control his powers and Ajuka explaining the peerage system and how it worked. After they were done with Naruto's seal and placed on him, Naruto got his own peerage set.

"Now all you have to do is a line the piece with your chest and the rest will happen," Ajuka said.

Doing as he was told Naruto a lined the king piece with his chest and it started glowing blue and went into Naruto's chest. Naruto felt his magical power and felt nothing different. "That's it?" Naruto asked.

"That's it. Now to make someone a part of your peerage you have to say command and the piece will glow and the person you're trying to make a member of your peerage must be willing or dead," Ajuka said.

"Thanks Ajuka," Naruto said.

"Naruto do you still love her?" Ajuka asked his friend.

Naruto signhed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know anymore. After what happened I just don't know," Naruto said as he looked into the ceiling. _"Katerea"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto wished Ajuka a goodbye and headed to where Serafall was.

 **Somewhere in the underworld**

Somewhere in a dark room in the underworld a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure stepped out of the shadow of the room and looked at a picture of her and certain blond phenex. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she had purple eyes. She wore an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts. This woman is a member of the old Satan faction her name is Katerea Leviathan and she is Naruto's former lover.

Katerea felt a chill through her open window and felt something that she hasn't felt in years. Giving a small smile Katerea looked at the window, "so you have returned my love. That's good because this time I'm going to kill you and make sure that you're dead at my feet," Katerea said as she smashed the picture of her and Naruto.

She walked out of the room leaving the broken picture on the floor missing a piece of paper sticking out of the picture.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto arrived at Serafall's house and right before he can knock on the door it opened and Naruto was knocked down to the ground by one Serafall Leviathan. "Naru-tan you're alive, you're really alive. I missed you so much," Serafall cried.

"I missed you too Serafall," Naruto said

The two stood up and headed inside Serafall's home. The two friends/former lovers talked about the stuff that happened when Naruto was supposed "dead". Naruto was happy that his friend was doing well in her life and she became a strong devil and one of the four great Satan. "So Naruto what have you been doing since your return?" Serafall asked the 20 year old.

"Well I just visited Ajuka and got a new seal and I got myself a peerage set," Naruto said.

"So you're getting your own peerage?' Serafall asked.

"Yup," Naruto said.

The two friends continued talking about what they plan for the future and went down memory lane. Naruto also Lord and Lady Sitri who were surprised to see Naruto. Lady Sitri cried to tears of joy and hugged Naruto. Naruto wished them a goodbye and promised to meet them again.

 _Line Break_

After Naruto met Falbium he sweatdropped when he realized that his friend hasn't changed one bit and still as lazy as ever. Naruto right now was on his way after a long day and on his way there he saw Grayfia standing in front of his house. "Grayfia-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Good evening Naruto-sama. I am here to let you know that we'll be leaving for the human world tomorrow evening." Grayfia said.

"Thank you for letting me know Grayfia," Naruto said. Grayfia bowed and walked away. "So how have you been Grayfia-chan?" Naruto asked.

"…I've been well," Grayfia said.

"That's good. Look Grayfia about what happened between us…" Naruto started to say but he was cut off by Grayfia.

"I don't want to hear Naruto-sama you made your decision to end things between us and I moved on," Grayfia said as she walked away.

Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he watched Grayfia leave in a teleportation circle. "You fucked up big time Naruto," Naruto said to himself as he headed inside his home.

 **Author's note**

 **There you have it the continuation of the story and I hope you guys enjoyed it as I much I enjoyed writing for it. Thanks for all the support and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Harem List**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Yasaka**

 **Grayfia**

 **Serafall**

 **Ophis**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina Shidou**

 **Gabriel**

 **If you guys want someone to be in the harem let me know because I'm only adding three more people to the list and one spots might be filled if you guys want Katerea in the harem or not so let me know.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. A trip to memory lane

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed last week's chapter and I'm glad that you guys liked the story. Anyways last week I made a mistake with the harem selection and reader pointed this to me and I should have said this in the last chapter, but Asia can not be added to the harem because she is going to be paired up with Issei. That was my fault for not letting you guys know.**

 **Besides Asia and girls from the Naruto verse, other girls are free to be added to the harem. Oh, the last thing has anyone seen the new anime Masou Gakuen HxH (Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia) I have to say the females in that anime are fucking hot! You best believe that I am going to be adding them to one of my stories in the future (or this one you don't know that yet). Anyways on with the story.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A trip to memory lane**

Naruto woke up from his bed by one of the house maids letting him know that it's time for breakfast. So Naruto got dressed and headed to the dining where his family was waiting. Since Naruto has returned he hasn't seen his little brother Ruval Phenex. Naruto arrived at the dining and saw that everyone was there. Naruto sat down next his little sister Ravel.

"So Naruto what do you plan to do today now that you're back?" Lord Phenex asked.

"I'm planning to head to the human world with Grayfia and see how much has changed," Naruto said.

"How are things between you and Grayfia?" Lady Phenex asked.

"Not that good mother she still hates me after what I did," Naruto said.

"What do you expect you dump her for Serafall," Lady Phenex said.

"Her rival nonetheless," Lord Phenex said putting his two cents in.

"I'll make it up to her," Naruto said.

A huge fire erupted from the ground in the middle of the room as Ruval Phenex appeared. "Tou-san, Kaa-san sorry that I'm late I had to deal with something," Ruval said not noticing Naruto.

"It's okay Ruval you are a busy man. Anyways Ruval look who has made his return," Lord Phenex said as he pointed towards where Naruto was sitting.

Ruval turned to where his father was pointing at and was stunned silent when he saw his dead older brother sitting right next to his sister. "N-Nii-san is that you?" Ruval questioned.

"Long time no see you, little runt. Man, you've grown," Naruto said.

When Ruval heard his voice and the little runt comment he knew that was his brother Naruto. A tick mark appeared on his forehead at the little runt comment. "How many times I told you not to call me that you damn ero-teme!" Ruval exclaimed.

Now tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead and his right eyebrow twitched. Naruto jumped over the table and grabbed Ruval in a headlock. "OI WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME A PERVERT!" Naruto shouted.

As the two brothers wrestled their parents had a smile on their faces when they realized their family was whole again.

 **Later**

After the little family breakfast was over Naruto headed out back to see if his skills have diminished when he was frozen. So right now Naruto is standing in front of a couple of training dummies. "Alright, first let me test out my ice magic," Naruto said.

Naruto brought out his hand and a magic circle appeared. An ice dragon came out of the magic circle and attacked one of the training dummies, destroying it in the process. Next Naruto brought his hand to his side as a magic circle appeared and a sword made out of ice appeared in his hand. Naruto brought his sword in front of him and disappeared after taking one step. If anyone was watching to them it looked like Naruto disappeared. But to an ultimate class to a superclass devil, Naruto is just moving faster.

A couple minutes later Naruto appeared in the same spot he was in the beginning of his training. The sword in Naruto's hand dissolved and when that happened all the training dummies were sliced in many pieces. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, my ice powers are still the same. Now let's test my fire element," Naruto said.

Naruto went to his family shed and brought out more training dummies. Setting them up in many different positions Naruto took a step back and stood across from the dummies. Naruto inhaled a lot of air. Naruto exhaled out a huge golden flame ball the size of the sun.

 **BOOM**

A huge explosion shook the entire Phenex estate startling the occupants inside. "What was that?!" Ravel exclaimed.

Lady Phenex sighed and shook her head. "That was your older brother Naruto training," Lady Phenex said.

"How powerful is he? To be able to shake the entire estate?!" Ravel asked.

"Why don't we go see how much your brother progressed," Lady Phenex said as she and Ravel headed towards the back where Naruto was.

Ravel and Lady Phenex weren't the only ones interested in Naruto's training. Riser's Queen and his peerage were interested in watching Naruto train.

 **With Naruto**

Not knowing that he had an audience watching him Naruto continued with his training. "So my fire breath is destructive. Now let's see if my air abilities are top notch," Naruto said as he took off his shirt and brought out his wings. His audience were stunned silent when they saw his golden flaming Phenex wings.

"Wow," Ravel said

Lady Phenex smiled, "I know I'm still amazed after seeing it some many times," Lady Phenex said.

"Oh, my. He looks so majestic," Yubelluna said.

"So this is the power of The Golden Hero," Xuelan said.

Naruto took off in the air and hovered over the training field and spread out his wings. To those who were watching, he looked like a golden Phoenix. Naruto started spinning in the air and started descending down to the ground. Right before he hit the ground Naruto stopped spinning, but he was still hovering in the air then two fire whips appeared in both of Naruto's hands and Naruto started spinning counter-clockwise as the whips started burning parts of the dummies body.

Naruto stopped spinning and smiled at his handy work. "Just like expected my fire is still not done yet, but we're making progress," Naruto said. Then Naruto decided to use his ultimate form that was sealed away with the rest of his powers. Naruto released the seal that on his chest and his power exploded knocking the spectators down to the ground. Naruto's power can felt throughout the entire underworld.

 **Azazel**

The leader of the fallen angel was working on a new experiment until he and his subordinates felt a power that they haven't felt since the war. Azazel was stunned at first then his stunned expression turned to one of glee. "Woohoo, things just got interesting now that he's back huh Baraqiel?" Azazel said.

A gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard, and a muscular body came out of the shadow and smiled as well. "You said Azazel," Baraqiel said. _'Naruto please protect my daughter,'_ Baraqiel asked.

 **Old Satan Faction**

Grunts and moans can be heard in the room of one Katerea Leviathan. Inside the room was one Rizevim engaged in some heated sex with one Katerea Leviathan. "Ah yes, Rizevim-kun right there," Katerea faked moaned. _'He sucks and he's not even as big as my bastard of an ex,'_ Katerea thought.

"Katerea-chan I'm close," Rizevim grunted.

"Make sure you do it outside," Katerea said. Just as Rizevim was about to release his load on Katerea they felt an energy that they haven't felt in a long time.

"WHAT! He's still alive?!" Rizevim exclaimed.

Katerea wasn't stunned as she already knew that her ex was alive once again. "Don't worry about him darling. Next time I see him I'll kill him for sure. Now come back her and take what belongs to you," Katerea said.

"You're right, soon that damn Phenex will be dead," Rizevim said as he got off the bed and left the room with his clothes.

When the door closed a sigh escaped Katerea's mouth as she got out of bed to head to the shower. "It's about time he left damn bastard doesn't even know…." Katerea's train of thought was cut off when she stepped on something. Looking down she noticed that it was the smashed picture frame of her and Naruto. Katerea was about to destroy it again when she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of it. "What is this?" Katerea thought as she picked up the destroyed frame and pulled out the paper.

Her eyes widen when she read what was on the paper and tears were falling from her eyes.

 **With Naruto**

After everything calmed down the spectators were shocked when they saw a completely different Naruto standing in the middle of the clearing. His hair has turned white as snow and he had two horns growing on the top of his head and his eyes went from ocean blue to ice blue. Naruto's wings also changed they went from gold to a blue/white color.

"Wow," Everyone said.

Naruto disappeared and started attacking the training dummies from every direction and used many different fire and ice spells. After ten minutes of fighting Naruto's body was taking a toll on him. Naruto started coughing up blood as he canceled his technique.

"Naruto-kun!" Lady Phenex shouted as she went to her son's aid. "Are you okay?" Lady Phenex asked.

"I'm fine kaa-chan it's just that transformation takes a lot out of me," Naruto said as he stood up with the help of his mother.

Before Lady Phenex can say anything a servant came in the training ground. "Pardon, my interruption Lady Phenex and Naruto-sama. Naruto-sama Grayfia-sama is waiting for outside," the servant said.

"Thank you for letting me know. Tell her I'll be out in a couple of minutes," Naruto said. The servant bowed and headed to do what the young master instructed him to do.

Naruto resealed his seal and put on back his shirt and was about to go meet with Grayfia when his mother stopped him. "Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Now Naruto I want to you to apologize to Grayfia-chan for what you did to her and I mean it," Lady Phenex said.

"Hai, I promise I'll fix things between Grayfia and me," Naruto said as he left the training ground.

 **With Grayfia**

After the servant told her what Naruto said Grayfia was waiting outside for him to show up. She didn't have to wait for too long as Naruto exited out of his home and greeted her with a smile. "Glad to see you made it Grayfia-chan," Naruto said.

Grayfia nodded as she prepared a magic circle to teleport them to Japan and so they can begin their tour.

 **Japan**

Grayfia and Naruto appeared in a park with a fountain. Naruto looked around and was surprised at the many different changes that have happened to Japan. "Wow it looks awesome," Naruto said.

"Come, Naruto-sama we must begin our tour," Grayfia said. For about three hours Grayfia showed Naruto the devil owned parts of Japan and Naruto was in shock that the Gremory had owned a school and Rias and her peerage had their meeting there. Grayfia lead Naruto to the Occult Research Club to end their tour soon.

Naruto and Grayfia walked up flights of stairs and stopped in front of a door. Grayfia knocked on the door and waited. Soon the door opened and the occupants in the room were shocked when they saw Grayfia and Naruto standing at the door.

"Good evening Rias-sama," Grayfia said as she bowed.

"AHHHH!" Rias screamed as she hid her face with the folder on her desk. "Grayfia why didn't you contact me to let me know that you were going to bring Naruto-sama. I'm not decent at the moment," Rias said.

"My apologies Rias-sama I was showing Naruto-sama around the devil owned part of Japan and we decided to make a stop," Grayfia said.

"Haa, it's good to see you again Rias," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Not dropping the folder Rias greeted Naruto and told him that she'll be right back and ran to the back. Naruto blinked a couple of times and sighed as he looked around the room and noticed a girl that he hasn't seen before.

"Hello, there I don't think we met before. My name is Naruto Phenex and you are?" Naruto asked.

"My name is…Asia Argento," Asia said.

"It's nice to meet you, Asia," Naruto said as he patted the girl on her head and gave her a warm smile.

Naruto looked around the room and he had to admit he was impressed at what he was looking at. His eyes continued to roam until they landed on Akeno. Naruto squinted his eyes and moved closer to Akeno getting a blush from said girl.

"How can I help you Naruto-sama?" Akeno asked. Naruto's eyes were still squinted as he stared at Akeno's face until another girl appeared and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shuri! Is that you?" Naruto asked with a surprised look on his face.

Akeno's eyes widened when Naruto mentioned her mother's name. "H-how do you know my mother?" Akeno asked.

"Wait Daughter!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You sound surprised Naruto-sama," Yuuto said

"I am. I dated her before and we were planning to get married before the civil war along with Serafall, but as you know that didn't happen. So who did she marry?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to say his name. Anyways how did you meet my mother?" Akeno asked.

"To answer your question. I met your mother when she was your age. She was a beautiful and a smart girl, but she was a sadist as well. Anyways I met your mother when she was being attacked by a stray devil that worked for the Old Satan Faction." Naruto said

 _Flashback_

 _A young Shuri Himejima was fighting for her life against a demon. It happened when Shuri just finished her bible study lesson at the church. She decided to take the shortcut on her way home when she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry," Shuri quickly apologized._

 _The man didn't say anything he just stared at Shuri and got a good look at her body more specifically her chest. "Don't worry about it miss I wasn't watching where I was going," the man said. Shuri nodded and continued on her way home missing the lustful look on the man's face when he saw her ass._

' _What perfect prey for me to release all of my frustrations' the man thought as he followed Shuri. Shuri continued with her destination and was about to make a turn when she heard flapping noise behind her. She turned to the noise and she was shocked at what she saw. The man who she had bumped into is flying in the air with bat wings growing out of his back._

" _You're a devil!" Shuri said in shock._

" _Stray Devil to be precise. And you're my next prey," The Devil said as he started descending to towards Shuri. Thinking that she was an easy target he didn't expect her to pull out a bottle of holy water and splashed it on his face. "AHHHHH!' the devil screamed in pain._

 _Taking this as her opportunity to escape Shuri ran as fast as she can. The Stray Devil shook off the effects of the holy water and chased after her. Shuri made a turn, but that provide to be a wrong decision as it leads to a dead end._

" _Nowhere to run now," the stray devil said._

" _I guess so," Shuri said._

" _Giving up already?" the stray devil said._

" _Nope," Shuri said as she kicked the devil in the face._

" _You damn bitch! I was hoping to just rape you, but now I'm going to rape and kill you," the stray devil said._

 _This is where are now with Shuri trying everything that she can to stop the stray devil. The stray devil knocked her down to the ground and was on top of her. "Now be a good girl and relax," The stray devil said as he was about to rape her._

 _Before he can a golden flame blasted him off of her. "I finally found you damn bastard," A voice said from above the two._

 _When Shuri looked up she saw something beautiful, but to the other devil he saw death because floating above them was no other than Naruto Phenex. "Phenex what are you doing here?" the devil questioned._

" _I was sent by the council to deal with a devil that escaped the underworld and was causing problems for the other factions," Naruto said as he landed._

" _I won't be sent back to prison," the devil growled,_

" _I was hoping you'll say that," Naruto said as he brought out a flaming sword and an ice sword._

 _The stray devil charged at Naruto, but Naruto dodged off of his attacks and kneed the devil in the gut and then kicked him in the face sending him crashing into some trash cans. Naruto walked over to where the devil landed and stabbed his shoulder with his flaming sword and stabbed the devil in the chest with ice sword killing him instantly._

" _Finally it's over," Naruto said as he stretched his body. Naruto turned his attention to Shuri who tensed up when she saw him looking at her. Shuri was about to reach for her cross, "Relax I'm not going to hurt you," Naruto said._

 _Not putting her guard down for a second Shuri just glared at Naruto. "How can I be sure of that?" Shuri asked._

" _If I was going to kill you I would've done it already," Naruto said and Shuri relaxed. Naruto helped her up to her feet and noticed that a big gash on the side of her face. Naruto touched her cheek and Shuri flinched a little bit, but she relaxed when she felt warmth on her cheek. "There all healed up," Naruto said._

 _Shuri felt her cheek and the wound that was there before is now completely healed. "Thank you," Shuri said._

" _Don't mention not all devils are bad you know. The name is Naruto Phenex," Naruto said as he brought out his hand._

 _Shuri smiled and shook his hand. "Shuri Himejima, but you can call me Shuri," Shuri said._

" _Well Shuri-chan can I escort you home," Naruto said._

" _Sure I don't mind the company," Shuri said._

 _Flashback End…_

"That's when I became really great friends with your mother she became my first human friend then we became a couple after that I took her to the underworld to meet my parents and Serafall. This was before the Civil War started, so I was about 18 years old that time," Naruto said,

Akeno was stunned silent when she heard that this was the man that her parents talked so much about. "Your fishcake," Akeno said with a stunned look on her face.

Naruto had a deadpanned look on her face when he heard that name. "Yup, definitely Shuri's daughter. She had to go and tell you that nickname she gave me," Naruto said.

"Um, Naruto-sama, if it's too much to ask, can you please tell me what mother was like before she met my _father_ ," Akeno asked.

Naruto eyes narrowed when he heard the hate in Akeno's voice when she mentioned her father. _'What happened?'_ Naruto thought but that in the back of his mind saving it for later. "Sure, I can even help train you just like I trained Shuri-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

Soon Rias returned and everyone can tell that she looked different than usual. For example, she changed out of her school uniform and dressed into something sexier. And it looked liked she put on a little bit of makeup on her face. Grayfia's left eye twitched as realized what Rias was doing.

"Sorry about that Naruto-sama I just had to go deal with something," Rias said in a sexy tone.

"Don't mention Rias-chan," Naruto said as he stared at her and had to admit she is very beautiful.

For the rest of the day was spent with Naruto and Grayfia hanging out with Rias and her peerage. Naruto had to admit these guys were fun to be around. Rias spent most of her time flirting with Naruto and with Naruto flirting back. Akeno to was flirting with Naruto, but not that much as Rias was. She must of her time asking Naruto about her mom.

Right now Naruto and Grayfia were about to head back to the underworld. "I'll see you guys next time," Naruto said as they left the room.

They arrived through a magic circle and were in front of Naruto's home. "Thanks for spending the day with me Grayfia-chan," Naruto said.

"I was just doing my job Naruto-sama," Grayfia said.

"Grayfia can we please talk?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry I must go," Grayfia said. Before she can turn around and leave, Naruto gently grabbed her wrist.

"Please," Naruto begged.

"Fine," Grayfia said. They walked towards the park in silence and sat on a bench.

"Grayfia about what happened. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt like I did. And I'm truly sorry," Naruto said.

"You truly hurt me Naruto-kun," Grayfia said.

"I know I did something terribly wrong when I cheated on you with Sera-chan and I regret still to this day. I miss you Grayfia, I miss your smile, your life, everything about. And I hope one day you can forgive me," Naruto said as he got up from his seat and was about to leave until a hand grabbed his wrist.

Naruto turned to Grayfia and asked, "What's wrong Grayfia-chan?"

Naruto thought that Grayfia was about to curse at him or hit or something, but what she did next was something shocking, Grayfia kissed Naruto on the lips with so much passion. At first, Naruto was shocked, but then he started kissing her back with the same amount of passion. They finally pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Naruto asked.

"For now yes. If you want my full forgiveness you need to do something to show me that you are truly sorry," Grayfia said as she walked away.

"If it's challenge then I gladly accept," Naruto said with a smirk. Grayfia left the area through her teleportation circle. Once she was gone Naruto had the biggest smile on his face as he was close to getting his Grayfia back.

Suddenly Naruto's phone rang. "Hello," Naruto said.

" _Hello, Naruto. It's me Sirzechs," Sirzechs said._

"What's up?" Naruto asked

" _I need a favor to ask," Sirzechs said_

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

" _I need you to be a teacher at Kuoh Academy and an advisor to Rias's "club"," Sirzechs said._

"May ask why?" Naruto asked

" _There's a huge activity of fallen angel going around and I have a feeling that Kokabiel is behind it," Sirzechs said._

Naruto gritted his teeth when he heard that name. Kokabiel is a man who enjoys war too much and he'll do anything to make it happen. "Alright, I'll do it. Just send me the paperwork," Naruto said.

" _Thank you, by tomorrow and I'll have everything waiting for you," Sirzechs said as he hung up the phone._

Naruto hung up the phone and smiled as things just got more interesting.

 **Phew, that took longer than I expected, but anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this weeks chapter because another one won't be coming out for a couple of weeks as I got focus on my other stories and I'm about to go back to school on the 19** **th** **so my schedule is going hectic. By the way, I just want to say to those who wanted Kuroka in the harem you got your wish she's added to the harem.**

 **Let me know if you want the girls from Masou Gakuen HxH added to the harem as well. Also, let me know if you want me to bring back Akeno's mom back as a member of Naruto's peerage and if you want me to add her to the harem.**

 **Next chapter of The Satan of Devil Slayers will be released next Friday or next weekend.**

 **Youtube Anime Reviews and Comedy Skits : Gernison Pierre**

 **Youtube Gaming: Gernison23Gaming**


	5. Not a chapter

**What's up everyone? Sorry that I have been gone for so long, I had a little computer issue going on, so I had to get a new one. Now that I have a new one I'm going to be giving you guys some new chapter updates and a new story.**

 **After reading a couple of Naruto + Young Justice crossovers I have decided to write me own. In order for me to write a good story I started watching Young Justice all over again so I can add some canon chapters along with my own chapters, so forgive me if I messed up on a few canon scenes.**

 **One more thing I'm going to let you guys decide on who should Naruto be paired up with. Personally I like Artemis, but I'm leaving that up to you and it's not only going to be girls from Young Justice, but also girls from the Justice League (no girls from Naruto that'll be for another story). Anyways expect a new chapter of** **Naruto the Absolute Zero Phenex, The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail Part 1, The Dragon God of Fairies, and The Satan of Devil Slayers.**

 **The pairing poll will be up on my profile right after you're done reading this. Expect a new chapter updates this Thursday, Friday, next Saturday, and next Sunday. So I'll see you guys on Thursday.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The Peerage Hunt Begins**

 **Sirzech's Home**

Naruto walked up to Sirzech's house and rang the door bell. A maid opened the door and showed Naruto to Sirzech's office. Naruto knocked on the door and waited. Hearing the go ahead Naruto opened the door and saw Sirzech working on some paperwork and a woman and a child that looked Sirzech standing right next to him.

The woman gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she walked up to Naruto. "Naruto-nii is that you?" The woman asked.

Naruto took a good look at the woman was surprised when he realized who this person was. "Sara is that you. Wow you've grown," Naruto said.

The woman known as Sara is the wife of Sirzech Lucifer and the mother of Millicas Gremory. Sāra has long red hair (with spiky bangs on her forehead), violet eyes, and fair skin. She wears purple and pink robes, a golden necklace with a red jewel around her neck, gold bracelets around her wrists and brown sandals. However, after she became determined to save her people from Anrokuzan, she tore her robes apart so she could move easier and put her hair in a ponytail.

Sara had tears when she touched Naruto's face and it felt real. "You're alive, you're really alive. When everyone told me that you came back I didn't want to believe it, but now that you're here in front of me. I missed you so much nii-san," Sara said as she cried on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey now I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Naruto said as he sooth Sara.

"You promise?" Sara asked.

"I promise," Naruto said. Sara nodded and moved back to her husband. "Sirzechs I'm here to collect the documents," Naruto said.

"That won't be necessary Naruto. All I need you to do is sign these papers and tomorrow you start your first day of teaching," Sirzechs said.

"Quick question what class will be teaching and will Rias and peerage be a part of that class?" Naruto asked.

"You'll be teaching history since you were a part of most of them and yes Rias and her peerage will be in your class, but at different times as some of them are first year and second year students," Sirzechs said.

Naruto nodded and signed the papers and handed them to Sirzechs who handed them to Sara as she left in a magic circle. "Um, Sirzechs why did you hand those to Sara?" a confused Naruto ask.

"That's because Sara is the headmaster at the school while I'm the member of the board with tou-san," Sirzechs said.

"Well if that's all you need from me Sirzechs I'm heading to the human world," Naruto said.

"What are you going to do in the human world?" Sirzechs asked.

"I'm going to find me people for my peerage and I heard there was this girl in America named Yurishia Farandole then I'm heading to Japan to look for a girl named Himekawa Hayuru and maybe check on your sister and her peerage for you. After that I'm heading to that other dimension and check it out and hopefully find someone who can be a member of my peerage," Naruto said.

"Wait you mean that dimension that you helped liberated all those years ago?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yup." Naruto said nodding his head.

"Wait isn't that dimension filled with women only?" Sirzechs asked and Naruto continued to nodded his head as blood started to fall from his nose. Sirzechs shook his head at his best friends antics. "You're still the same as ever Naruto. Always attracted to the opposite sex," Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs I was wondering if I can borrow Grayfia for this," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sirzechs asked.

"Because I want to spend time with her and it'll give me a chance fix things between us," Naruto said.

Sirzechs thought about Naruto's request and was about to turn down the request until something struck him and a mischievous smile appeared on his face. "You just want to bring Grayfia with you because you know those girls in that other dimension will tear you apart for leaving this especially their empress," Sirzechs said.

Naruto started sweating when Sirzechs realized his plan. Before the civil war Naruto was practicing his teleportation magic circle and teleportation magic when he accidentally created a portal to another world or better yet to another dimension. Being a curious teenager at the time Naruto entered the portal and found himself in a female only world that was a war. At first the empress didn't trust Naruto because he was a man, but he was able to win her trust and help them with their war. After that Naruto was held as a hero and the entire kingdom fell in love with Naruto including the two Princesses of the kingdom.

Before Naruto can tell them how he felt he had to go back to his dimension because of the war and you know what happened. "Sirzechs you don't know what those women will do to me," Naruto exclaimed with a panic look on his face.

Sirzechs laughed at Naruto's expression. "Alright, Naruto I'll send Grayfia with you," Sirzechs said.

"Thank you Sirzechs you don't know how much this means to me," Naruto cried.

"No problem. Anyways when are you going to the other world?" Sirzechs asked.

"When do I start working at the school?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow," Sirzechs said.

"So, I'm going to need her for today," Naruto said. Sirzechs nods his head and summons Grayfia to his chamber.

The maid and Sirzechs's queen entered his study and noticed that Naruto was in the room as well. Giving him a small smile which he returned she turned her attention back to Sirzechs. "You called for Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia said.

"Yes Grayfia, Naruto requested for a mission with him to help find members of his peerage," Sirzechs said.

"May I ask what kind of mission this is?" Grayfia asked.

"I'm heading to the human world and the other dimension to recruit these three women to be a member of my peerage," Naruto said.

"Where are we going?" Grayfia asked.

"America, Japan, and Vatlantis," Naruto said.

"When are we leaving?" Grayfia asked.

"Whenever you are ready," Naruto said.

"I'll be ready as soon as I take Millicas-sama to his tutor," Grayfia said.

"I'll wait for you outside," Naruto said as he walked out of the study. Grayfia wished a goodbye to Sirzechs and took Millicas and headed to the library.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto was waiting outside of Sirzechs's home waiting for his partner to arrive. He didn't have to wait that long as a magic circle appeared right next to him. Grayfia appeared through the magic circle and looked at Naruto.

"I'm ready to go Naruto-sa..."

"Grayfia-chan when it's just the two of us you don't need to call me Naruto-sama just call me how you use to call me," Naruto said.

"As you wish. Are you ready to go Naruto-kun?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes am I. Alright grab hold of my hand and we'll be on our way," Naruto said. Grayfia grabbed his hand and they left through Naruto's transportation circle.

 _ **America**_

 _ **New York City**_

Naruto and Grayfia arrived at their first destination New York City in America. "Alright Grayfia the girl we are looking for is known as the Ace of America and she has blonde hair, blue eyes, white skin, and extremely large breast. Her name is Yurishia Farandole," Naruto said.

"I think I have found her Naruto-kun," Grayfia said pointing at the girl that was fighting against what appears to be a robot army.

"Wow, the technology in the human world has improved tremendously," Naruto said as he stared in awe at the robots. Naruto then turned his attention to Yurishia and saw her handling her own against the robots. "Come Grayfia let's watch," Naruto said as he brought his wings and flew in the air. Grayfia followed suit.

They watched the battle between Yurishia and the robots and it looked like Yurishia was handling her own. Naruto amazed by this girls beauty talent and the way she handled a gun. Yurishia won her battle and Naruto was about to introduce himself when he noticed something in the shadows. Naruto was about to go see what that shadow was until he saw something that shocked him. A light spear came flying out from the shadows and pierced Yurishia through her stomach surprising her and her teammates.

Naruto went into battle mode. "Grayfia intercept that fallen angel in the shadow at nine o'clock. Don't kill him just capture him so I can interrogate him" Naruto ordered. Grayfia nodded and flew towards that fallen angel. The fallen saw the ultimate queen flying towards him, so he fled the scene. Naruto landed on the ground surprising Yurishia's teammates.

"Who are you?" A girl with red hair and golden eyes asked. Naruto didn't answer he just walked towards the still semi-conscious Yurishia. Naruto looked into her eyes and saw pain, sadness, curiosity.

"Do you want to live?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Yurishia asked.

"I asked do you want to live again and how bad do you want to live?" Naruto asked.

"I want to live," Yurishia said. Naruto nodded and pulled out a pawn piece confusing the occupants in the room.

Naruto placed the piece between Yurishia's breast. **"** **I, Naruto Phenex command under my name for thee, Yurishia Farandole, to become my servant and lead a new life as my** **Pawn** **."** The Pawn piece on Yurishia's chest floated in the air and sank in her chest. When the Knight chest piece was in Yurishia, her body started glowing and started floating the air. When the light died down Yurishia was perfectly fine and healthy.

Yurishia blinked and realized that she was still alive and was not dead. "Um, how I'm still alive? What happened to the wound in my stomach?" Yurishia asked.

"I can explain that," Naruto said.

Yurishia looked at with confusion. "Who are you?" Yurishia asked.

"My name is Naruto Phenex and I am a devil," Naruto said bringing out his devil wings. Naruto started explaining what he did and about the devil system as well as the peerage system.

"So you're saying that I'm devil now," Yurishia said. Naruto nodded his head. "And I work for you now?" Yurishia asked. Naruto nodded his head indicating yes.

"Don't as if I'm your boss and you're my employee. But more like you're a part of my family now and I take care of my family." Naruto said.

"So what's going to happen now?" Yurishia asked.

"I will allow you to stay here with your friends and family and during that time I'll be sending someone to give you a couple flyers so you can pass them around town. And during the summer time when you're done with school I'll be sending you and your family expense paid trip to Japan where I'll be staying. The few things I require is your trust, loyalty, and your determination." Naruto said.

"I understand and accept your terms Naruto-sama," Yurishia said.

"And don't worry with my help I'll make you strong enough to protect your loved ones," Naruto said. Yurishia smiled and thanked Naruto. Grayfia landed right next to Naruto and handed him the unconscious fallen angel.

"It was great meeting you Yurishia, but I must continue finding people to join my peerage and when I do I'll be calling you to meet them," Naruto said as he left in a mgic circle with Grayfia and the fallen angel.

When they were gone the same girl that questioned Naruto came up to Yurishia. "Are you sure about this Yurishia-sama?" The girl asked.

"Don't worry about it Scarlet I'm going to be just fine. I'm still the same old Yurishia you know and love." Yurishia said. She then gave Scarlet passionate kiss on the lips which Scarlet returned. "And did you see how hot he was I'm going to enjoy working with him and besides maybe I can convince him to have a threesome with us," Yurishia said as she walked away leaving a blushing Scarlet behind.

 _ **With Naruto and Grayfia**_

 _ **Japan**_

After disposing of the fallen angel Naruto and Grayfia headed back to Japan more specifically Toyko. "Who are we looking for this time Naruto-kun?" Grayfia asked.

"Her name is Himekawa Hayuru she is known as the ace of Japan. She has a sacred gear just like Yurishia, but they're not as powerful as Issei's," Naruto said.

"What does she look like?" Grayfia asked.

"Hayuru is a beautiful young woman with black eyes. She has long black hair which is decorated with red ribbons, that keep her hair styles into twintails. She wear an academic uniform which is white in color mixed with red." Naruto said. Grayfia nodded as they began their search for Naruto's knight.

They didn't have to look far as they found her in the park sitting down eating lunch. "How shall we approach her Naruto-kun?" Grayfia asked.

"We wait and when the perfect opportunity arrives we shall take it," Naruto said.

Grayfia nodded as they waited for the right moment to approach Himekawa. They didn't have to wait long as she was opprached by a disguised fallen angel. The fallen angel told her that a student needs help in her dorm room, so Hayuru headed towards where the dorm was located with Naruto and Grayfia not too far behind her.

 _ **Dorm Room**_

Himekawa arrived at the dorm and realized that no one was here. She turned to back to the student that told her about it and noticed that he was gone. Himekawa was about leave and give those pranksters a piece of her mind, but the door closed before she can leave. She tried to open the door, but the door wouldn't budge.

"What's going on how come I can't open the door!" Himekawa exclaimed.

"You're not going anywhere," a voice said behind her.

Himekawa turned to the voice and was surprised when she saw a man with black raven wings. "Who are you?" She asked.

"You can call me Hideo and I am you executioner," Hideo charged at Himekawa. Before he can even reach her a fire wall rose and blocked his path. Hideo turned his attention from his prey to the newcomer. "Who dares stand in my way," Hideo said.

A magic circle with a Phenex sigma appeared as Naruto and Grayfia appeared from the magic circle. "I do you dam crow," Naruto said.

"Who the hell are you? I recognize the woman right next to you, but not you," Hideo said.

"My name is Naruto Phenex," Naruto said.

Hideo looked surprised and scared when he heard the name and wouldn't he be everyone in the fallen angel community has heard about the Frozen Phenex. Trying not to be intimated Hideo stared with determination in his eyes. "So what I'm not scared of you. Maybe those stories about are just folktales," Hideo said.

Naruto smirked and brought out his wings and the room started to get cold. "Oh really," Naruto said as he disappeared and reappeared right behind Hideo. Hideo was too scared to move. The next thing Hideo knew his body is getting frozen.

Naruto stared at the now frozen fallen angel and broke it into millions of pieces. Naruto then turned his attention to Himekawa. Naruto walked up to her and she backed away from him with a scared look on her face. Naruto brought his hands up to try and calm her down, "Relax I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you that's all," Naruto said.

Himekawa started to calm down, but still kept her guard up. "Who are you people?" Himekawa asked.

"My name is Naruto Phenex and this is my good friend Grayfia Lucifuge. And we are devils," Naruto said as he and Grayfia brought their devil wings. Once saw the wings she backed away once again and started to throw things at them as she was scared for her life right now.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Himekawa screamed.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk to you," Naruto said.

"About what?" Himekawa asked as she pulled out a sword out of nowhere.

Naruto started explaining to her about the supernatrual world and about devils, fallen angels, and angels. Then Naruto told her about the peerage system and about her condition and why that fallen angel was after her.

"That makes sense now and explains why some many fallen angels are after to me," Himekawa said.

"Wait this isn't your first time meeting a fallen angel?" Naruto asked.

"No, I had a couple of run ins with them. So do you know what type of scared gear that I have?" Himekawa asked.

"Right now no I can't tell as it has not been activated as of yet and I can help you with that and that whole situation," Naruto said.

"How?" Himekawa asked.

"Join my peerage and you'll learn how to activate your scared gear and you'll have protection from the fallen angel." Naruto said.

"I can protect myself thank you very much, so I don't need your help!" Himekawa exclaimed.

"You think that you can protect yourself from the fallen angels that are going to come after you because the ones that you've been fighting are weak compared to the ones that have more than one wing." Naruto said.

"So how becoming a member of your peerage help me out? I'm just going to be your slave," Himekawa said.

"That's not true. If you join my peerage you won't be my slave you'll be a member of my growing family," Naruto said noticing Himekawa flinch when he mentioned family.

"Your parents abandoned you didn't they?" Naruto asked.

"SO WHAT THEY DID! SO WHAT I GOT I ABUSED AND WAS THROWN LIKE A PIECE OF GARBAGE WHEN MY SISTER PROVEN TO HAVE THE ABILITY TO USE MAGIC WHEN I CAN'T! I DON'T NEED THEM!" Himekawa screamed. Himekawa continued to scream her eyes out. Suddenly felt a warmth and comfort. Looking up she saw Naruto hugging her and looking at her with warmth and comfort.

"Himekawa when you join my peerage you become a member of the Phenex family and you'll never feel lonely ever again and also I promise to unleash hell upon your biological parents," Naruto said.

"Will you do that for me?" Himekawa asked. Naruto nodded his head. "Then I'll join your peerage on one condition," Himekawa said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Can you please save my sister from those monsters. She innocent and I don't feel right leaving her there," Himekawa said.

"Alright. What's her name?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Wendy and her magic is healing magic. She has blue hair," Himekawa said.

"Grayfia if you can," Naruto said. Grayfia nodded and left through a magic circle.

"Now then since Grayfia is going to get your sister shall we begin the process?" Naruto asked Himekawa nodded her head.

Naruto told her to lie down on her back so he can begin. Himekawa lied down on her stomach as Naruto placed at Knight piece on her chest. **"** **I, Naruto Phenex command under my name for thee,** **Himekawa** **Hayuru** **, to become my servant and lead a new life as my** **Knight** **."** The knight piece started floating the air and then sank into Himekawa's chest. When the process was done Himekawa blinked when realized that she looked the same and nothing happened.

"That's it?" Himekawa asked.

"Besides gaining my devil wings then yes," Naruto said as Himekawa turned around and indeed saw that she did have the same wings as Naruto.

"What now?" Himekawa asked.

"We wait for your sister and we'll go from there," Naruto said. They didn't have to wait that long as Grayfia returned with a girl that look like she was about Koneko's age and she was holding on to a cat.

The little was looking through the room and her eyes landed on Naruto, and Himekawa. Her eyes brightened when her eyes landed her big sister. "Himekawa-nee-chan," Wendy said as she hugged her sister.

"I missed you so much Wendy-chan," Himekawa said as she hugged her sister.

"Nee-chan what's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy this is Naruto Phenex and he's going to solve all of our problems," Himekawa said.

"How?" Wendy asked. Himekawa started to explain to her sister what's going and who Naruto and Grayfia are. To say that Wendy was surprised that understatement she was in a state of shock. Then Himekawa said something that surprised everyone.

"Wendy-chan how would like to start over with me and become a member of Naruto's peerage?" Himekawa asked.

"W...What you want me to become a devil?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Himekawa said. Wendy thought about it for a moment and looked at her cat confusing everyone.

" _What do you think Carla?" Wendy asked._

" _I think you should accept the offer_ _from what I'm sensing from him you can trust him," Carla said._

Wendy nodded and turned to Himekawa and nodded letting her sister know that she accepts the offer. Himekawa smiled and introduced Naruto to Wendy. Naruto told Wendy to lie down as he placed a Bishop piece on her chest.

" **I, Naruto Phenex command under my name for thee,** **Wendy Hayuru** **, to become my servant and lead a new life as my** **Bishop** **."** The Bishop piece floated in the air and sank into Wendy's chest. When the process was done Wendy felt good as new.

"So what now Naruto-sama?" Grayfia asked.

"Right now we're heading towards the other dimension and getting my final piece for the day," Naruto said.

"What about us Naruto-san?" Wendy asked.

"I know the perfect place for the both of you." Naruto said.

 **ORC**

 **Kuoh Academy**

Rias and her peerage just finished a battle with a stray devil and were now resting. Suddenly a huge wall of fire rose from the ground forcing the occupants in the room to back away. When the fire cleared Rias and her peerage were staring at their new visitors. When they realized it was Naruto and Grayfia standing there and they had two other people with them.

"Hello, everyone," Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Rias said as she started to fix yourself to make herself more presentable.

"Hi Fishcake," Akeno said with a smile

Naruto face faulted and grumbled, "I wish she didn't tell you that nickname," Naruto said.

"So what are you doing here Naruto-sama?" Issei asked.

"I came here to talk to Rias. Rias I like to introduce to you Himekawa Hayuru my knight and Wendy Hayuru my bishop. They need a place to stay and I was hoping you let them stay with you for a little while until I fix my old place up in the human world?" Naruto asked.

"Anything for you Naruto-sama," Rias said.

"Thank you so much Rias I owe you big time." Naruto said.

" _And I plan to cash that in soon,"_ Rias thought.

"You've been to the human world before Naruto-sama?" Asia asked.

"Yes, I have. Like I said before I came to the human world a lot and so I built house here and not too far form here either. Anyways when I was engaged to both Serafall and Shuri Akeno's mom they moved in with me. I guess since nobody has lived in it for so long the building is in ruins," Naruto said.

"Naruto-sama we must hurry," Grayfia said.

"Ah yes. Himekawa, Wendy the both of you will be staying with Rias and her peerage for a while until I fix my place up. You can trust her she's the sister of my best friend." Naruto said. Himekawa and Wendy nodded.

"Grayfia remind me to have Sara-imouto instate both Himekawa and Wendy as students in Kuoh academy," Naruto said Grayfia nodded as they left through a teleportation circle.

 _Line Break_

They appeared outside of Japan and Naruto pushed a little magic into his seal that was on his wrist. The seal glowed and a portal opened in front of them. Naruto and Grayfia jumped through the portal.

 **Vatlantis**

 **1 hour before**

In the room of the emperor a woman was watching her two children training with her most loyal soldier. The woman will sometime look at the statue at the center of her of her village. "Oh, Naruto-kun I miss you so much," the woman said.

Suddenly a soldier came up to her with an urgent look on her face. "Reiri-sama I bring some urgent news," the soldier said.

"What is it Irene?" Reiri asked. Hida Reiri is the emperor of Vatlantis and the mother to her two wonderful children. Reiri has long black hair that reaches to her lower back and grey eyes. She was wearing a white kimono with flowers on it and she had crown as well.

"Earlier today when I was doing rounds around the village with my squad when we noticed the seals that Naruto-sama placed around village started to appear out of nowhere." Irene said.

Irene is a seemingly tall, voluptuous woman with large amounts of scarlet hair thickly braided and located in the front and back of her body as pairs, all of which have bows near its ends. The frontal braids also have two golden ornaments near the upper sections. Also, the woman has two U-shaped earrings on her ears, while donning a light-red lipstick.

For clothing, Irene dons a scanty version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar (which she received from Naruto during his time in the kingdom), is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, Irene wears an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of the Vatlantis emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges.

"Are you certain of this Irene?" Reiri asked. Before Irene can answer both her and Reiri grimaced in pain and held their wrist in pain. When they took a look at their wrist they gasped when they saw Naruto's Phenex that Naruto has placed on them before he left reappeared. "Irene gather the kingdom we have a celebration to prepare for," Reiri said.

"Hai Reiri-sama," Irene said as she flew away. Reiri gathered her children and they too went to prepare.

 **1 hour later**

A portal appeared outside of the village walls as Naruto and Grayfia stepped through. "Wow this place sure hasn't changed since the last time I've been here," Naruto said.

"Shall we continue with the mission Naruto-kun?" Grayfia asked.

"Ah that's right, let's go Grayfia-chan," Naruto said as they headed towards the gate.

Naruto and Grayfia walked towards the gate when they were stopped by a voice. "Halt! State your business for entering the village," Someone shouted from a top of the gate.

Naruto looked up at the gate and surprised at who he saw. "Irene is that you?" Naruto asked. Said person took closer look at Naruto and gasped at what she saw.

"Naruto is that you?" Irene questioned.

"Yup the one and only," Naruto said.

Irene appeared in front of Naruto and gave him a hug. "It really is you." Irene said.

"It's really good to see you again Irene." Naruto said.

Irene smiled and then her smile turned into a frown as bashed Naruto on the head sending him crashing to the ground. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAUSED REIRI-SAMA AND I!" Irene shouted.

"I'm sorry Irene, but I had to go there was war going on in my world I had to go and help out. And I was sort of dead during that time," Naruto said as he wound was already healing thanks to his Phenex blood.

Irene nodded accepting his explanation then turned her attention to Grayfia and had lecherous grin on her face. "Who is this Naruto?" Irene said as she looked at Grayfia from head to toe.

"Hey, back off she's mine and her name is Grayfia," Naruto said causing Irene to pout and Grayfia to blush at his declaration.

"Aw you're no fun. Anyway the emperor is waiting for you come follow me," Irene said as she opened the gate.

Naruto, Grayfia, and Irene stepped through the gate and Naruto was surprised at the amount of people that was standing there cheering his name. As they walked through Naruto waved at the people of the kingdom and signed a couple of autographs. They arrived at the kingdom and Naruto saw a couple of girls that he recognized.

"Long time no see Reiri-chan, Aldea-chan, and Grabel-chan," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun! I missed you so much," Aldea said as she knocked Naruto down to the ground.

"Oi, Aldea get off of Naruto-kun," Grabel said,

Aldea pressed Naruto's face in between her breast and smirked at Grabel. "You're just jealous that I get Naruto-kun to myself," Aldea said.

Grabel blushed at her statement and looked away from them. "That is not true I just wanted the queen to have her turn to speak with Naruto-kun," Grabel said.

Aldea and Grabel are Reiri's students and are the guardians to protecting the queen and her family. Aldea has a long green hair and her eyes were purple and she has a voluptuous body figure. Grabel has brown skin and short blonde hair with one part covering her left eye. She has peach colored eyes and she too has voluptuous body.

Reiri walked towards Naruto and gave Naruto hug as well and Naruto felt his shirt getting wet. "I'm glad you're alive Naruto-kun," Reiri said.

"I'm sorry that I left you like that Reiri, but I'll explain everything inside," Naruto said. Reiri nodded and they headed inside where a feast was prepared for them. During the feast explained what happened to him when he left and they were shocked at they heard.

"To be betrayed by the own you love," Aldea said.

"When I see that bitch I'm going to destroy her," Grabel said.

"No this is my responsibility so I'll handle her. Anyways Reiri the reason I'm here right now is because I'm here to recruit a member or members for my peerage," Naruto said.

"What is a peerage Naruto-kun?" Aldea asked. Naruto explained the peerage system to them.

"So you want to add someone to your peerage and take them to your world?" Reiri asked. Naruto nodded.

"So do you have someone in mind?" Reiri asked.

"That's the reason why I'm here. Your world has powerful female warriors so it was a no brainier. I was wondering if you have anyone in mind," Naruto said.

"Ohh please pick me Reiri-sama," Aldea said. Reiri was in deep thought and didn't acknowledge Aldea at the moment.

"I know the perfect person," Reiri said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"My daughter Aine Chidorigafuchi," Reiri said.

"Wait you have a daughter?" Naruto asked.

"Yes two actually. I adopted them. You know there are no males in my kingdom after the war. And besides you're the only man I have my eyes on Naruto-kun." Reiri said saying the last part in a whisper. "Irene can you please Aine she should be in her room and I believe she'll be surprised to see her hero," Reiri said.

"Hai, Reiri-sama" Irene said as she disappeared.

Irene reappeared and she had girl the same age as Rias and Akeno right beside her. This girl has white skin, red eyes, and gossy pink lips. She has long silver hair. "I brought her Reiri-sama," Irene said.

"You called for me kaa-chan," Aine said.

"Aine honey I'll like you to meet the hero who saved our land during the war Naruto Phenex," Reiri said. Aine turned to where her mother was pointing at and was shocked when she saw her hero sitting right next to her mother.

"It's nice to meet you Aine," Naruto said.

"The honor is mine Naruto-sama," Aine said as she bowed.

"Anyways Aine, Naruto-kun wants to take you to his world and be a member of his family," Reiri said not knowing what she said.

"Like marriage!" Aine exclaimed with a shock look on her face.

"No no no! Nothing like that. I'll Naruto explain it to you," Reiri said. Naruto nodded and explained the peerage system to Aine.

"I accept," Aine said.

"Really just like that," Naruto said

"Yes, it'll be an honor to be a member of your peerage Naruto-sama," Aine said. Naruto nodded and told her to lie down as he placed a rook piece on her chest.

" **I, Naruto Phenex command under my name for thee,** **Aine** **Chidorigafuchi,** **to become my servant and lead a new life as my** **Rook** **."** The rook piece floated in the air and sank into Aine's chest. When the process was done Aine felt more powerful.

"Thank you so much Naruto-sama," Aine said.

"Don't mention it. Anyways you should go and pack your stuff we're going to be leaving soon," Naruto said.

"Hai," Aine said as she went back to her room.

"You'll be leaving soon Naruto-kun?" Reiri asked.

"Yes, I have to go there's a situation going in my world and I must be there," Naruto said. The girls looked sad at hearing that Naruto was going to leave again. Seeing this Naruto decided to cheer them up. "Don't be sad girls you still have my seal on you and all over the place, so you can visit me anytime," Naruto said. The girls cheered up when they realized what he said is true.

"Reiri-sama may I suggest something?" Grabel asked.

"What is it Grabel-chan?" Reiri asked.

"As Aine-sama's teacher and protector I believe we should allow me to go with Naruto-kun," Grabel said.

"What do you think Naruto-kun?" Reiri asked.

"I have no problem with it I can have another member of my peerage." Naruto said.

"Okay Reiri I allow to go with Aine as member of Naruto-kun's peerage," Reiri said. Grabel smiled and thanked Reiri and Naruto and stick her tongue at Aldea.

Naruto did the same process he did with Aine, but instead of her being a rook Grabel was turned into a Knight. After turning Grabel into his knight Aine return with her stuff and wished her family goodbye and jumped into the portal that Naruto opened.

 **Underworld**

Naruto, Grayfia, Grabel, and Aine appeared in the middle of the Phenex manor and Naruto told them what the plan was for tomorrow and he asked Grayfia to add Aine into school as student and Grabel as a teacher. Grayfia nodded and wished them a goodbye and left through a teleportation circle. Naruto told Grabel and Aine that the maids are going to show them to their rooms.

" _Tomorrow is going to be the start of a new adventure"_

 **I hope you guys liked the new chapter this took longer to write than I expected by I'm glad that I'm done. Anyways I want explain something to you guys about the whole situation between Naruto and Shuri. Some of you are asking how can Naruto meet Shuri if the civil war was a thousand years ago. Let me explain time moves differently in the underworld than they do in the human world because remember Sirzechs is a thousands something years old, but in the human world is around his 20s.**

 **Now that I have explained that let me announce something to you guys. Next month the return of The Lost Sharingan will debuting and the new Naruto Fullbuster will be also dropping next month. So be on the lookout for those.**

 **Until Next time….Wait hold up I want your help on picking members for Naruto's peerage. They need some men and women to part of it. Besides the Queen I already have something planned for that piece.**

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **King: Naruto Phenex**

 **Queen: ?**

 **Bishop: Wendy (Fairy Tail)**

 **Bishop: ?**

 **Knight: Himekawa Hayuru (Masou Gakuen HxH)**

 **Knight: Grabel (Masou Gakuen HxH)**

 **Rook: Aine Chidorigafuchi**

 **Rook: ?**

 **Pawn: Yurishia Farandole**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Until Next time.**


	7. Training and new peerage members

**Training and New Peerage Member**

Kuoh Academy used to be an all girl school until it changed into a coed. This is runned by the Gremory Clan with Lord Gremory being the headmaster. And this the place where Rias and peerage attend with Sona and her peerage. Right now there's a talk around the school that there's going to be three new students and two new teachers at the school. And that's all Rias and Sona are hearing.

"Sona do you know who they are?" Rias asked.

"Not all, but I wonder who they are," Sona said.

 **School Bell Rings**

"Oh well we'll figure it out later. I have History class. So long Sona," Rias said.

"You too Rias," Sona said as she walked towards her class.

Rias headed to her history class and when she got there she noticed so many females hanging outside of the classroom and some of them are not even apart of the class.

"Oh my, is that the new history teacher?"

"He's so hot,"

"I'm in love"

"I think I got pregnant from staring at him,"

That's all Rias heard when she walked through the crowd of female students. When Rias pushed her way through she saw Akeno standing in front with her mouth hanging open. "Akeno what's going on?" Rias asked.

Akeno didn't say anything thing she just pointed in front of Rias. Rias turned to where Akeno was pointing and she gasped at she was looking at. Standing there in front of her is her not so secret crush and hero Naruto Phenex.

"Ah, Glad you can make Rias," Naruto said with a smile.

Rias started mumbling and then she fainted in the middle of the classroom. The last thing she saw was Naruto and Akeno.

Rias groaned in pain and opened her eyes. The first thing that Rias noticed was that she was lying down on something comfortable like a bed. Rias sat up and noticed that she was in the nurses office. The door opened and the nurse stepped inside.

"Ah, Rias you're awake. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"I'm okay. What happened? How did I get here?" Rias asked.

"You passed out and that hot new history teacher brought you in. Which makes you the twentieth girl that came here that passed out because of that hunk. Well anyways you're good to Rias try to be careful next time," The nurse said.

"I will thank you. How long was I out?" Rias asked.

"Just for a few minutes, classes have just started," The nurse said.

"Thank you," Rias said as she exited the nurse's office and headed back to class.

When Rias got back to class she noticed that they just started taking attendance. "Rias glad you're feeling better," Naruto said.

"Hai, Senpai," Rias said.

"Good, now please head to your seat, so we can start the lesson." Naruto said. Rias nodded and went to her seat which was right next to Akeno.

Class went off great without any problems what so ever. Right now Naruto, Rias, and Akeno were the only ones left in the classroom.

"So, Naruto-kun are you going to tell us why you are a teacher at our school?" Rias asked.

"Well Sirezchs wanted me to be here because of the amount of fallen angels that have been appearing recently," Naruto said.

"So you're here to babysit us?" Akeno asked.

"I wouldn't call it babysitting more like preparing you guys for what you're about to face. And I plan on training your peerage as well as you Rias," Naruto said.

"How are you going to do that?" Rias asked.

Naruto grinned, "I'm the new adviser of the Occult Research Club," Naruto said.

"WHAT!" Rias and Akeno shouted.

"Yup, so I'm going to be training your peerage as well as my peerage from now on, so I can prepare you for the battle that await you," Naruto said wit seriousness in his voice.

"Hai Naruto-sama," Rias and Akeno said.

"Good. Now I think you guys should be heading to class right now," Naruto said.

"So long Naruto-sama," Rias said.

"Bye, bye fishcake-sama," Akeno said and Naruto face faulted.

 _Line Break_

It was the final class of the day for Naruto. Naruto just finished handing out homework to his final class and he was going to meet his peerage. When the last student left Naruto packed his stuff and left the classroom and headed towards the old school building.

Naruto entered the building and headed up the stairs. When Naruto got close to the he felt some sort of magic energy coming from the door with some many locks and chains around it. _"Hmm, I wonder what's in there?"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto shrugged and entered inside the room with the two big doors. Naruto noticed that Rias and her peerage were already inside.

"Ah, Naruto-sama you made it just in time," Rias said.

"Naruto is fine Rias-chan. Anyways did you tell them yet?" Naruto asked.

"Hai," Rias said.

"Alright, I guess introductions are in order. Let me summon my peerage before we begin," Naruto said. Naruto snapped his fingers and a huge column of fire rose from the ground. When the fire cleared the members of Naruto's peerage minus one was standing there.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to my best friend's sister Rias Gremory and her peerage." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you all," the members of Naruto's peerage said and bowed.

"Shall we begin?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. My name is Rias Gremory the heir of the Gremory Clan and King." Rias said.

"Akeno Himejima, Queen," Akeno said.

"Yuuto Kiba, and I'm Rias's Knight," Yuuto said.

"Koneko, Rook" Koneko said.

"Yo, my name is Issei Hyoudou, and I'm President's Pawn," Issei said.

"My name is Asia Aregento, Bishop," Asia said.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Naruto Phenex adviser of Occult Research Club, and King," Naruto said.

"Hello, my name is Wendy Marvell and I am Naruto-sama's Bishop," Wendy said.

"And I am her sister, my name is Hayuru Himekawa and I am Naruto-sama's Knight," Hayuru said.

When the next girl spoke Issei had a perverted grin on his face, "My name is Aine Chidorigafuchi and I am Naruto-sama's Rook," Aine said with a montone voice.

Issei had to stop his noise from bleeding when he saw the next girl step up and the size of breast. "My name is Grabel and I am Aine-sama's teacher and protector. I am also Naruto-sama's Pawn," Grabel said. **(Yeah I changed into a Pawn instead of Knight because I read her wiki what was in there and it said that she uses a gun sword.)**

"There's one more, but she lives in America and we won't see her until the summer," Naruto said and the others nodded.

"So what now?" Issei asked.

"Well I was thinking we can start with a little training session with just our Knights and Rooks. What do you say Rias?" Naruto asked.

"Why just our Knights and Rooks?" Rias asked.

"Because from my understanding the Knight and Rook pieces work well together and it'll be fun," Naruto said as everyone headed around back to see the training session.

 _Line Break_

"Alright first up is Kiba and Koneko. Now this training session will let me know what your strength and weakness are, so come at me with the intent to kill," Naruto said.

Kiba and Koneko looked at each other and nodded. Kiba was the first one to charge at Naruto with speed. Kiba went for slash with his sword, but Naruto blocked with one finger.

"What!" Issei said.

"Incredible, he blocked Yuuto-kun's attack with just one finger," Rias said.

Koneko tried to attack Naruto from behind, but without even looking at her Naruto kicked Koneko in the stomach sending her across the field. He wasn't done yet Naruto appeared right behind Kiba to the shock of everyone that was watching.

"Lesson 1: Never let your opponent get behind you," Naruto said behind Kiba and backhanded him towards Rias and her peerage.

"Kiba are you okay?" Asia asked.

"Yes, thank you for your concern Asia," Kiba said.

"Where's Koneko?" Issei asked.

The answer to his question came from a punch Koneko delivered to Naruto's cheek. "Yes, she got him," Issei cheered.

"Issei take a better look," Rias said.

Issei took a further look and was surprised to see that Koneko's punch didn't even phase him. All Naruto did was smile and knocked Koneko's hand away.

"Wow, you pack a powerful punch and you're not even using senjutsu. Soon you might be as strong as your mother," Naruto said.

"My-my mother. You knew my mother?" Koneko asked.

"Yeah, she's the one that taught me senjutsu. I'm the first ever devil that is not a Youkai or Nekomata to ever use senjutsu," Naruto said.

"My kaa-san taught you and you can use senjutsu?" Koneko said with a scared expression on her face.

"By the look on your face you've seen the effects of senjutsu and used it before," Naruto said.

"Hai, my nee-chan used it before and it didn't look good and she went insane. When I used it before all I felt was evil," Koneko said.

"Hmm, from what you're telling is that both you and Kuroka were angry when you guys were using senjutsu. Can you tell me what happened when my student used senjutsu," Naruto said.

"You taught my nee-chan?" Koneko asked.

"Hai, your mother asked me to do it since your mother was pregnant with you and she couldn't do it. If you like I can tell you about your mother?" Naruto asked. **(Flashback chapter that's going to come soon)**

"Hai," Koneko said.

Naruto and Koneko walked back to where the others were waiting for them to come back. "Well from what I learned from the battle. Koneko needs to work on her speed that can work well with her power as well as I can help her with her senjutsu. With Kiba he needs to work on his strength, so he can more power to his swings," Naruto said.

Rias nodded and saved it for later to work on. After that it was Hayuru and Aine's turn and they did somewhat better than Koneko and Kiba. Things changed when both Aine and Hayuru activated their scared gears that Naruto recognized.

"So that's the scared gear the both of you have," Naruto said.

"What scared gear are those Naruto-kun?" Rias asked.

"Those scared gears are known as Heart Hybrid Gear. These were the first scared gear that God created before he created the other ones. Unlike the other scared gears these connects to a person's life force which is called a core. Once the core is compatible with a person with the person that is connected a Hybrid Count starts. A Hybrid Count is the life force energy of the user. However when that number count decreases, then the armor vanishes.." Naruto said.

Everyone was shocked at what their hearing about the scared gear. "So what happens when the Hybrid Count reaches zero?" Asia asked.

"After time passes, that energy recovers." Naruto said everyone sighed in relief, "but it takes about a month for the scared gear to fully recover. To answer your question Asia when the Hybrid Count reaches zero the user will die," Naruto said.

Everyone gasped including the members of Naruto's peerage. "There's a reason why God stopped creating these scared gears. He noticed that one of Heart Hybrid Scared Gears can prevent the deaths of other users and replenish their energies, but this is why God stopped creating these scared gears," Naruto said.

"Why? If they can restore each others life force," Rias asked.

"Well, umm, the only way for that to happen was for a male and female user to join their hearts and bodies into one and sharing their affection and pleasure," Naruto said with a perverted look on his face.

"You mean they have to have sex with each other?" Hayuru asked with nervousness in her voice.

"Yes, it also be the man groping the female and making her climax," Naruto said. All the girls blushed at the thought especially Aine and Hayuru who both have the heart hybrid scared gear.

"But why would God create something so perverted?!" Hayuru exclaimed.

"That's why he stopped creating them, but Ajuka recreated them and reactivated them," Naruto said.

"Um, Naruto-sama can you tell which one do we have?" Hayuru asked.

"Well, let's see," Naruto said as he looked over both Hayuru and Aine.

"Hayuru your Heart Hybrid Scared Gear is known as Neros. It gives you the power of telekinesis. Which can help you control the amount of blades you can summon. We'll find out how many blades you can summon," Naruto said.

"Wow, I have the power of telekinesis and summon blades," Hayuru said in awe.

"And now for you Aine. You have the most powerful one out of all the Heart Hybrid Scared Gear. Your gear is known as Zeros. It gives you the ability of stealth and superhuman strength. You can also summon various firearms such as pistols, machineguns and other kinds of weapons. Let's not forget it gives you the power of speed which can you faster than most knights." Naruto said.

"But what makes it so strong?" Aine asked.

"And what is the name of the male version of their scared gear?" Issei asked.

"To answer both of your questions you need the male Heart Hybrid Scared Gear in ordered for the other Heart Hybrids to reach their max potential. The name of the male Heart Hybrid is known as Eros," Naruto said.

"Even the name sounds perverted," Hayuru said,

"Eros has the ability to replenish lost powers of other Heart Hybrid Scared Gears, enhance their combat power, and unlock new ones. In order to unlock new powers the male and female that is performing a Heart Hybrid must reach a level called Climax Hybrid. When a user reaches Climax Hybrid they are able to use Corruption Armament. And their scared gears gets a huge upgrade," Naruto said.

Issei was giddy at the fact that a scared gear like that exist. "Naruto-sensei where can I find this scared gear?" Issei asked. All the females in Naruto's peerage glared at Issei as well as Koneko.

"Like Hell! I'm going to have sex with a pervert like you!" Hayuru exclaimed.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, I'm sorry Issei you won't be able to find it," Naruto said.

"And why is that Naruto-kun?" Rias asked.

"That's because I have it. Naruto said.

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed.

"No fair Naruto-sensei!"Issei exclaimed.

"When did you get it? And where is it?" Akeno asked.

"Right before the civil war Ajuka gave it to me and we modified it before the war started," Naruto said.

"But why?" Grabel asked.

"Eros is the weakest one out of all the Heart Hybrid Scared Gear. So in order for me to use it we changed it up a bit. Now it's on the level of both your Heart Hybrid Scared Gear Grabel and Aine's," Naruto said.

"How come you're not wearing it and what changes did you make to it?" Wendy ask.

Naruto smirked and glowed. When the glow died down Naruto was wearing a yellow battle armor. **(Look up Hida Kizuna Heart Hybrid Gear and imagine it yellow instead of black).** "This helps me control and strength my magical powers and energy and I gained the powers of all the Heart Hybrid Scared Gears, so I am able to help the three of you." Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-sama," Hayuru, Aine, and Grabel said.

"What about me Naruto-nii-san?" Wendy asked.

"I plan on helping you as well Wendy and you'll be working with Asia and Akeno when I'm trying the other girls," Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-nii-san," Wendy said.

The rest of the day Naruto trained his peerage and Rias's peerage as well and when they were done everyone went their separate ways.

 **In the forest not too far from everyone**

Two shadowy figures were running through the forest and it looked like they were escaping from something. And from the looks of their bodies and outfits they were in a battle.

"How much longer Esdeath?" A female voice asked.

"Not that much further Leone-chan I sense his energy not too far from here," Esdeath said to the one known as Leone.

Suddenly something jumped out in the air and hovered above both girls and sent a fireball towards both of them.

 **BOOM**

Both girls were sent out of the forest from the explosion and they were struggling to get up. A man came out of the forest and he was carrying a big ass sword.

"Looks like I finally got you two bitches. My master said that I had to bring the Nekomata back alive and undamaged since he want for crack at her. And now looks like I can have my fun with you little devil." the man said.

The man walked towards Esdeath as she tried to fight back, but she was too weak to move. The man got down to his knees and started unbuckling his pants and he was about to reach for her skirt.

"Ohh I'm going to enjoy having fun with you and I'll show you that I'm better than that damn Phenex," the man said.

" _Naruto-kun please save me,"_ Esdeath thought.

Suddenly a blue flame ball came out of nowhere and hit the man square in the face. Knocking him off Esdeath.

"Hmm, I was wondering why I felt two familiar magic energies. And I come to find my father's former rook about to rape my Esdeath. If there's one thing that pisses me off the most is when someone tries to hurt one of my precious people." Naruto said with anger in his voice.

"Naruto-kun," Esdeath said.

"Phenex! What the hell are you doing here?" the man asked.

"I was on my way to my home with my peerage and I find out Zancrow is about to rape my Esdeath," Naruto said to the man known as Zancrow.

Zancrow growled and saw that he wasn't at good advantage right now and the only option he has was to escape. "Damn it! You haven't seen the last of me," Zancrow growled as he left through a magic circle.

"Wendy heal Esdeath and her friend," Naruto said.

"Hai, Naruto-nii-san," Wendy said as she started healing Leone.

Esdeath sat up and when Naruto was right next to her she broke down into tears and hugged Naruto with all her might.

"It's alright Esdeath. You're going to be okay," Naruto said as soothed Esdeath.

After everything calmed down and Wendy was done healing Esdeath and Leone. Naruto was wondering what was Esdeath doing and not in the Gremory castle.

"Esdeath what are you doing and not with your sister Grayfia in the Gremory castle?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to come see you Naruto-kun and my friend needed my help," Esdeath said.

"Your friend she's nekomata right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and Zancrow was after her, so I had to help," Esdeath said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked Leone.

"I don't know I guess I can hide somewhere or stay with Esdeath," Leone said.

"How about you stay with me as part of my peerage. You too Esdeath," Naruto said.

"Really?" Esdeath asked.

"Yeah, but I have to let your sister know first," Naruto said.

"Hai." Esdeath said.

"So what do you say?" Naruto asked.

"Since Esdeath seems to trust you then I accept your offer," Leone said.

"Great. Now just lay down and I'll begin the process," Naruto said. Leone did what he said and lied down on her back and Naruto placed a rook piece on her chest. **"I, Naruto Phenex command under my name for thee, Leone, to become my servant and lead a new life as my Rook."** The rook piece glowed and floated in the air then it went inside of Leone's chest.

"There all done, now it's your turn Esdeath-chan." Naruto said as he pulled out a knight piece.

"I'm ready Naruto-kun," Esdeath said.

Naruto did same process he did for Leone he did the samething for Esdeath instead this time the Knight piece.

"Now done," Naruto said suddenly Esdeath jumped on him and started kissing.

"I need you right now Naruto-kun," Esdeath said.

"Esdeath-chan I can't right now, I-

"NOW!" Esdeath shouted.

"Okay. Girls I'm going to teleport you back to the house. While I take care of some personal matter." Naruto said as he magic circle appeared under the girls and they were sent back to his home.

"Now to take care of you," Naruto said as teleported him and Esdeath to his private place.

 **Wow that took longer than I wished for. Sorry for taking so long guys I have been extremely busy, but now I'm going to be on schedule for 2017. Every Saturday starting next Saturday (unless something comes up) I'll be uploading new chapters of my stories. Also if you subscribed to my youtube channel(s) then thank you so much that means so much to me. In 2017 I'm going to doing Anime Fanfiction reviews/reaction on my youtube channels. Not only will this benefit me, but also to all the writers that I review to get more people to see your work.**

 **Also I need you guys to vote for the Waifu of the Year for my channel and the winner will be announced on Friday. Your chooses are.**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Irene Belerison**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Yoruichi**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Rangiku Matsumoto**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Here's a link to my youtube channel**

 **(Paste it not separated on the url page)**

 **youtube channel / UCYZeN52vSSE5szChXsVrZiA**

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **King: Naruto Phenex**

 **Queen: ?**

 **Knight: Hayuru**

 **Knight: Esdeath**

 **Rook: Aine Chidorigafuchi**

 **Rook: Leone**

 **Bishop: Wendy**

 **Bishop: ?**

 **Pawn: Grabel**

 **Pawn: Yurishia Farandole**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Next Story update:** **Naruko: Kushina's Toy**


	8. Chapter 8: The Secret

**I'm sorry, so sorry. That I haven't updated this story in 2 months I didn't mean to. I have been very busy. I'm back at school, so that's been keeping me busy as well as my YouTube channel as well. I am also writing my first light novel story and I am looking for someone who can draw anime style. The story about a demi dragon God Renji who is the son of the dragon god Ryu the lightning and fire dragon. Now Renji is in love with the goddess Izanami-no-Mikoto, but she is married to Izanagi-no-Mikoto. After Renji heard about the death of his lover, by her own son and how her husband left her to rot in the underworld. He swore venegence on Izanagi and promises to bring his love Izanami back.**

 **I plan to make this novel one of my best ones. Anyways enough talk let's begin the chapter.**

 **Naruto's Peerage**

 **Queen: ?**

 **Knight: Hayuru**

 **Knight: Esdeath**

 **Rook: Aine Chidorigafuchi**

 **Rook: Leone**

 **Bishop: Wendy**

 **Bishop: ?**

 **Pawn: Grabel**

 **Pawn: Yurishia Farandole**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **Pawn: ?**

 **The Secret**

 **Next Morning**

 **Naruto's Bedroom**

The sound of an alarm clock ringing inside the bedroom of one Naruto Phenex, Naruto groggily slammed his fist down on top of the alarm clock breaking it in the process. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his companion lying down on the bed naked as the day she was born. After Naruto saved Esdeath and her friend Leone and made them a part of his peerage. Naruto teleported them to his bedroom and they went to town. It was good thing silence seal on the door because the way Esdeath was screaming last night would've woken up the whole underworld. Naruto was brought back from memory lane when his companion stirred in the bed.

Esdeath opened her eyes and first didn't know where she was until the memories of last night came back to her. Turning her head, she saw the beautiful blue eyes of her lover staring right at her. "Good morning," Esdeath said giving a small peck on the lips.

"Morning. So, what are you going to be doing today?" Naruto asked.

"I have to report back to Lady Gremory about my mission then we have to tell my sister about you adding me to your peerage," Esdeath said.

"Mission? What mission? I thought you said you're helping out Leone," Naruto said.

"I was, but that was after my mission. Lady Gremory sends on a top-secret mission every single year on this time of day. On my way, back I bumped into Leone and saw that she was in trouble," Esdeath said.

"That makes sense. Anyways I have a meeting to get to," Naruto said as he got off the bed.

"Yeah, I should be going now," Esdeath said as she too got off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

 **[Line Break]**

Naruto and Esdeath exited out of his bedroom wishing a safe trip as Esdeath headed towards the Gremory clan house using a transportation seal. When Esdeath was gone, Naruto headed towards his father's office to let him know what happened yesterday. Naruto knocked on his father's office door and wanted to get the okay to enter.

"Enter"

Naruto opened the door and stepped inside and saw his father working on some paperwork while Naruto's mother stood right behind him. Lord Phenex looked up from his paperwork and saw his first-born son standing in front of him.

"Ah, Naruto what can I do for you?" Lord Phenex asked.

"Tou-san we have a problem," Naruto said with all seriousness in his voice.

"What is it?" Lord Phenex said.

"Tou-san, I saw Zancrow yesterday," Naruto said.

Lord and Lady Phenex eyes widen when they heard this. Zancrow was his bishop until he went rogue and became a stray devil after he tried to kill him. After that Lord Phenex banished Zancrow and he was labeled a A-Class Stray Devil. Letting Zancrow live was one of the biggest mistakes he ever made in life.

"Naruto tell me everything," Lord Phenex ordered.

"Hai," Naruto said.

 **Gremory Castle**

A huge wall of fire appeared inside the Gremory Castle surprising the occupants in the room as they weren't expecting a member of the Phenex Clan to arrive. That changed when the fire died down and Esdeath was standing where the fire was.

"Esdeath, why did you come through a Phenex transportation circle?" Grayfia asked.

"That's because Naruto-kun made me a member of his peerage," Esdeath said.

"Since when?" Grayfia asked.

"Since yesterday," Esdeath said.

Before Grayfia can continue Venelana injected herself in the conversation. "Sorry Grayfia, I need to borrow Esdeath for a moment," Venelana said.

"Of course, Lady Gremory-sama," Grayfia said.

Venelana pulled Esdeath by the arm and dragged Esdeath to her bedroom. Closing door and making sure no one was around Veneleana turned her attention to Esdeath. "What do you have to report?" Venelana asked.

"The mission was a success and they're doing fine," Esdeath said.

"I'm happy," Venelana said.

"Yes, though I'm afraid this is the last mission I'll be doing for you Lady Gremory-sama since I am now a member of Naruto-kun's peerage," Esdeath said.

"That is true." Venelana said.

"That doesn't mean I won't stop visiting them from time to time. You should see them as well Lady Gremory," Esdeath said.

"Thank you so much Esdeath. I plan on visiting them soon," Venelana said.

"That's good. Tsunade and Minato should see their mother occasionally," Esdeath said.

"I do want to see them and when I have free time. How are they anyways?" Venelana asked.

"Tsunade has already unlocked her power of destruction as well as her Phenex powers. She is also one of the top medics in the village, but she does have a gambling problem." Esdeath said.

"Oh boy, how bad?" Venelana asked.

"Let's just say she has debt collectors after her and it seems she has inherited your bad luck when it comes to gambling," Esdeath said.

"*sigh* what about Minato?" Venelana asked hoping her son didn't have any gambling problems.

"Unlike his sister, Minato has amazing good luck when it comes to gambling. He is the leader of his own team. He has a girlfriend already. The scary thing is he looks almost exactly like Naruto, if he was ever to come over here people might mistake him for Naruto." Esdeath said.

"That might cause a problem. Anyways do they know that they're siblings? And do they know about me being their mother and about Naruto being their father?" Venelana asked.

"They do know that they are siblings. Tsunade was the one who found when she did a blood test on Minato. They do know that you're their mother and Naruto-kun is their father," Esdeath said.

"How did they find out?" Venelana asked.

Esdeath found her feet real interesting at that moment. "Um, I told them," Esdeath said laughing nervously.

"YOU WHAT!" Venelana exclaimed.

"I had no choice they cornered me when I visited them last time. Anyways they know reason why you or Naruto couldn't take care of them," Esdeath said.

"Do they hate me or Naruto?" Venelana asked.

"They don't hate Naruto because they understand that he was sealed away for thousands of years and he doesn't know about them. As for you Minato doesn't know how to feel about you as he is confused on how to feel, but Tsunade doesn't even want me or anyone mention your name around her. It's safe to say that Tsunade has some sort of hate for you. Most likely do to the fact that you gave them away," Esdeath said.

Venelana brought her head down in shame as she regretted the decision of giving her children away, but there's no other option at the moment. Before she can say anything Esdeath asked her question that made her freeze in her place.

"Lady Gremory-sama when are you going to tell Naruto-kun about them. He deserves to know that he's a father?" Esdeath asked.

"I can't hide this any longer I'll tell him in private when I get the chance," Venelana said.

"It's your decision. I must take my leave now Lady Gremory," Esdeath said as she walked out the room.

Venelana sighed as she thought about what Esdeath said and couldn't help, but wonder what would've happened had she kept Tsunade and Minato.

 **With Naruto**

After informing his father about Zancrow, Naruto gathered the members of peerage minus Yurishia, Leone, and Esdeath. They traveled to Sirzechs' home to pick up another member of peerage.

"Are you girls ready?" Naruto asked.

"Hai," the members of Naruto peerage said.

Using a teleportation circle Naruto and his peerage teleported to Sirzechs house. A huge wall of fire rose from the ground surprising the servants that was around the area. They calm down when they saw it was Naruto and his peerage.

A maid walked up to him. "Lord Naruto how can I help you today?" the maid asked.

"Yes, can you tell Sirzechs that I wish to speak with him," Naruto said.

"Of course, I'll shall inform him right away," the maid said.

As they waited for the maid to return Naruto couldn't admire his best friend's castle. Naruto was brought out his thoughts when Sirzechs' son Millicas pulled on his shirt.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Are you Naruto Phenex?" Millicas asked.

"Yes, I am," Naruto said.

"Really that's awesome! Is it true that you saved my mommy from the bad guys that kidnapped her? And is it true that your flames are colder than ice and that you also mastered all of the elements?" Millicas asked.

"Whoa, slow down there kid. Yes, they're all true and the part you miss the most that I have golden flames," Naruto said.

"You're so cool," Millicas said.

Before anything else can happen, a Lucifer magic circle appeared and Grayfia stepped out of the circle and when she saw Naruto she glared at him.

"Millicas-sama I believe it's time for your study session," Grayfia said.

"That's right. Well nice meeting Naruto Phenex and your peerage as well," Millicas said then he ran off to the library.

Naruto waved goodbye to Millicas and turned his attention to Grayfia and was about to go hug her only for an ice wall to appear between them.

"I get the feeling that you're mad at me," Naruto said.

"You made Esdeath a part of your peerage without consulting me about it," Grayfia said.

"Oh yeah, about that…I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"hmph," Grayfia said with pout and turned her head the other way.

The maid had returned and informed Naruto that Sirzechs will be able to see him now. Grayfia decided to take him and his peerage there herself. They walked through the castle in silence. They finally made to Sirzechs' office as Grayfia opened the door.

"Lucifer-sama I have brought Naruto and his peerage," Grayfia said.

"Thank you Grayfia. Now Naruto what do you want to talk about?" Sirzechs asked

"I would like to trade you my queen piece for your queen piece," Naruto said surprising Grayfia.

"Wait you want to trade your queen piece for my queen piece who by the way is Grayfia. Why?" Sirzechs asked.

"I feel there's no one I rather have by my side as my second command than Grayfia," Naruto said.

Sirzechs nodded his head, the women in the room besides Grayfia and Gabrel cooed over what Naruto said. "What are your thoughts about this Grayfia?" Srizechs asked.

Grayfia was knocked out her shocked state and stared at Naruto lovingly at what he said then she turned her attention to Sirzechs. "I'm fine with decision Lucifer-sama," Grayfia said.

"Alright, let's do the transfer," Sirzechs said.

"How do we do this?" Naruto asked.

"First I have to unlike myself form the Queen Piece then you link yourself with the piece." Sirzechs said as he and Naruto stood in front of Grayfia.

Sirzechs brought his hand out and magic circle appeared under Grayfia and there was a glow in Grayfia's chest. After three minutes the glow died down and Grayfia felt little bit weak now.

"Alright, Naruto your turn," Sirzechs said.

"Right, so how do I do this?" Naruto asked.

"Focus on the chest piece inside Grayfia and focus on connecting your magic with it," Sirzechs said.

Doing as he said Naruto focused on the Queen Piece inside Grayfia. A magic circle appeared under Grayfia and this one had a Phenex family symbol on it. Grayfia's chest started glowing golden letting them know that Naruto connected with the chest piece.

" **I, Naruto Phenex command under my name for thee, Grayfia Lucifuge, to become my servant and lead a new life as my Queen,"**

Once Naruto was done a huge wall fire rose from the ground and surround around Grayfia. Everyone besides Naruto backed away from the intense coming from the flames. When the flames died down and everyone can see again what they saw shocked them. Standing in front of them was a different Grayfia no longer her hair pure silver and in braids. Her hair is no straight down and it had a gray/blue color, but that's not what shocked people the most Grayfia looked younger, she felt more powerful and her had a little golden tint to them.

"Wow, Grayfia you look exactly like you did when I first met you," Sara said.

"I do…. even my voice sounds younger. What happened?" Grayfia asked.

"I think I might know. You see since Naruto has been trapped for thousands of years he hasn't aged one bit. He still looks like he did when he was 22 years old and I'm guessing since Naruto is still in his prime I'm guessing that the queen piece your chest transformed you back into your prime as well," Sirzechs said.

"That explains why when Esdeath became Naruto-sama's knight she felt more powerful and looked younger." Grayfia said.

"That's right. Either way you're going to have to see Ajuka about this," Sirzechs said.

"So how do you feel Grayfia?" Naruto asked.

"To be honest I feel even more powerful than before and it feels amazing," Grayfia said before she passed out.

Rushing to her side quickly Naruto caught Grayfia before she can hit the ground. "Well, I'm going to take her home. Thanks for your help Sirzechs," Naruto said as he tosses Sirzechs his queen piece.

Naruto and his peerage disappeared through a Phenex magic circle. Once they got home Naruto placed Grayfia down on his bed and decided that now will be perfect time to train.

 **Next Day**

 **Kuoh Academy**

After what happened yesterday Naruto advise Grayfia and Esdeath to head to Ajuka while he and the other members of his peerage head to the human world. When Naruto was in the human world he contacted his contractor, and asked him how the repairs for his old is going. The contractor told Naruto that his mansion will be ready by tomorrow.

Right now, is teaching his last class for the day before he heads to ORC.

 **RIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

"Alright, class that's it for today. On your way out pick up your homework assignment for the night," Naruto said.

When the last student left the classroom, Naruto packed his stuff and headed to the clubroom. When he reached to the top floor Naruto noticed that Rias was standing in front of the door with a frown on his face. Naruto was about to ask her what's wrong when he sensed someone inside and when Naruto recognized the person Naruto started sweating bullets.

Rias noticed this, "What's wrong Naruto-senpai? Do you know who's inside?" Rias asked as the members of Naruto's peerage and Rias's peerage appeared and Rias had to take a double when she noticed Grayfia's change.

Before Rias can question Grayfia she noticed that Grayfia had an angry look on her face.

Slowly Naruto opened the door and entered inside. What Rias and her peerage members saw was not they were expecting. Sitting a Rias's desk reading some of her files was a beautiful redhead with violet eyes. She was a beautiful kimono that was made for a princess. Sitting at the desk was the Shinto Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation Kushina-no-Mikoto the former wife of Susanoo.

Kushina finally noticed that she had guest and when she saw who was in front of her, she had a big smile on her face. "NARUTO-KUN!" Kushina shouted as she leapt over the desk and knocked Naruto down. "I missed you so much. It's only in domain without you," Kushina said as she rubbed her cheek against Naruto.

"What's going on here?" Rias asked wondering why a shinto goddess was here and was angry at what she was doing with Naruto.

"It'll be best if I explain since nee-chan is about to explode any second now," Esdeath said.

"You see before the civil war and before Naruto became famous he visited the human world a lot and did many missions for the devil council. One day when Naruto was on his way back from a mission he met Kushina and during that time Kushina was having problems with her husband Susanoo. Not knowing who Kushina was at the time because she was in her mortal form like she is now." Esdeath said.

"Kushina-sama I think it' best for everyone here if you'll please get off Naruto-sama," Grayfia said as politely as she can.

"Hm, still have a stick up your ass Grayfia-chan," Kushina mocked as she got off Naruto.

Ignoring the two bickering women Esdeath continued with her story. "Ignoring them. Anyways to make a long story short Naruto was Kushina's student. She trained Naruto on how to control his magic since his magical reserves was huge, so Naruto had a hard time controlling the amount of magic he put into spells. She also helped Naruto with his ultimate form," Esdeath said.

"Ultimate form?" Rias asked.

"That is Naruto-kun's most powerful form and his magic increases to a Super Class devil. When Naruto is in that form, it makes it harder for him to control it, but with the help of Kushina and Ajuka he's able to control it. Kushina-sama even taught Naruto magic for the other elements as well that's how Naruto knows them, so much," Esdeath said.

"How come Grayfia and Kushina don't like each other?" Rias asked.

"Oh, that's because Kushina-sama is in love with Naruto and tried to steal him away from Grayfia. She almost succeeded Kushina-sama put a little magic spell on Naruto to increase his affection towards her and it would've worked too if Grayfia didn't notice and broke the spell." Esdeath said.

Before anything else can continue everyone felt an increase of magic in the room. They turned their attention to Kushina and Grayfia who look like they were about to release a spell if Narto didn't separate them.

"That's enough you two. Grayfia you can't let Kushina-sensei get under your skin like that. Kushina-sensei please stop antagonizing Grayfia-chan," Naruto said.

"My apologize Naruto-sama it won't happen again," Grayfia said.

"I'm sorry as well," Kushina said.

"Good. Now sensei what are you doing here and not in the Shinto dimension?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, don't you need permission to enter into our realm?" Esdeath asked.

"Don't worry I got permission and can't visit my future husband and favorite student," Kushina said.

Naruto gave her a deadpanned look. Kushina sighed, "alright fine. The real reason I'm here is because I have two messages to deliver to you Naruto," Kushina said.

"Really, I didn't think that fell into your department. Don't you guys have someone deliver these messages for you?" Naruto asked.

"We do, but I wanted to do this myself." Kushina said.

"Alright, let me hear them," Naruto said.

"The first one is from Shuri. She says that she's glad to hear that you're alive and is perfect health. She asks you to protect her daughter Akeno and that she misses you, Akeno, and Serafall." Kushina said.

"Wait Shuri didn't go to heaven?" Naruto asked

"She did, but not your heaven. Shuri Himejima is Shinto Priestess, so falls in our domain." Kushina said.

"That changes things. Tell Shuri that I'll see her soon," Naruto said.

"You plan on coming to Shinto heaven. You know Izangi is not happy with you ever since the incident between you and Amaterasu." Kushina said.

"Don't worry about it I'll think of something. Anyways what's the second message?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, did you know you have two kids in the Shinto domain?" Kushina asked.

Naruto and everyone else besides Esdeath (who was cursing up a storm in her mind and was sweating like crazy) were wide eyed when they heard this.

"WHAT!"

"The weird thing is that I can feel the power of a Phenex and a Gremory inside of them. Before you ask how can be sure they're you kids Kurama says they have your scent and the scent of someone else," Kushina said.

"Naruto, you have two kids in the Shinto deminison and they possess the power of destruction and your golden flames." Kushina said.

 **TBC**

 **Well there you guys have it the newest chapter. So, we find out that Naruto has two kids from Venelana and they live in the Shinto Deminison. We learn that Tsunade has no feeling towards her mother, so that's going to cause a problem when they meet face to face. How will Naruto react to the fact that he has two children and Venelana didn't tell him about them.**

 **Before I end this I have a message for you guys.** **Attention all of fanfiction family members I will be posting my some of my fiction stories and fanfiction with my original character as the main on my page. The first story I will be posting will be a One Piece fanfiction story with my character Renji. Be sure to check it out on . I know some of you might not check it out, but to those who want to check it out it'll be up on Saturday at 4pm Eastern Time (since I live in Brooklyn, NY) and the link will be on my twitter.**

 **Some of you might be wondering why not post my stories here on fanfiction instead of . Here's the thing I have way too much stories over here and this page is mostly for crossover stories and if I posted that story here I'll forget about it and that'll be a waste. One more thing it's open to the public, so you don't have to pledge. You pledge when you want to.**

 **Here's an introduction to my page.**

 **My name is Gernison Pierre and I write fiction and Science fiction stories. I live in Brookly, NY and I am 20 years old. I really enjoy writing stories because it gives me an opportunity to bring everyone into my world. I love anime and manga; my dream is to be an anime creator one day.**

 **The first thing you'll see when you see my page is my introduction...I'm just kidding anyways the first thing you will see is a couple of my stories. Ranging from fanfiction stories to my own original stories. I'll be posting a story every Saturday at 4pm Eastern Time.**

 **I love writing especially romance, drama, and adventure stories. My style is more like anime light novels, so expect some Japanese terms in some of my stories because I am an Otaku and a Weebo.**

 **My inspirations are Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima, Eiichiro Oda, and Ichiei Ishibumi. I have other inspirations, but I don't want to fill my page with them.**

 **My dream in the future is hard to explain. Which is not because it's more of a goal than a dream. I'm going to be a great actor, create my own gaming company, and become the first popular american manga author and anime creator. And it starts right here on my page.**

 **I hope you guys stick with me on this journey and pledge to my page and become members of my family.**

 **So if you're interested follow me on twitter for the link to my page and I'll see you guys tomorrow.**

 **Twitter link : twitter gernisonpierre2**

 **If you are unable to copy and paste the link go on twitter and search**

 **gernisonpierre2**

 **Or**

 **Gmoney The Prince**

 **Until next time peace**


	9. AN: Change is coming

Hey, what's up, everyone?... Man, this is harder than I thought...Listen I am writing this to let you guys know that I am moving on from writing Naruto crossover fanfictions. Now before you guys start throwing things at me or start calling me names let me explain. For these past few months I have been in a rut and I couldn't force myself to write anything. I lost my interest in writing fanfiction and I wanted to quit.

That was until I started reading fanfictions that have OC characters in them (by the way the owners of fanfiction if you are reading this as well then my suggest for character selections can you please add female OC and Male OCs) and the ones that I have read were amazing especially the ones written by Bladewolf101. And that got me thinking maybe I should rewrite most of my stories (besides Serpent Demon because I always wanted to write Naruto X Riverdale crossover story) and have my OCs in them and replace Naruto.

The reason for this change is because I am in the process of creating my own manga/comic and in order to improve as a writer I need to write my own characters and stop using other people's characters. This will help me work on my skills with character traits, personalities, and character development. It's the same thing for artists as well. Yeah, it's cool to draw fanart, but if that's all you do then your love for art will die down.

Once in a while, I'll continue to write some Naruto crossover stories again, but my main focus is on creating original fanfiction with my own character. Now some of you might leave that's fine I just want to thank you guys for reading my stories and giving me positive feedback. And I thank you guys for your time.


End file.
